Hate, Love, Friendships and College
by EdwardBellaKataang4eva
Summary: Aang and Katara were best friends since childhood until he leaves and everything goes downhill. They meet again in college and hate each other.OOC at FIRST. Pranks, fun, romance, secrets, jealously, parties, friendship, and more Modern AU-bending/canon's
1. Prologue

_**This is just the prologue which I wrote in about 10, 20 minutes tops so please keep reading even if it seems horrible :D. I just had this idea and had to write it. There will be a lot of humor and romance and stuff again it is a little Out of character at first but you will understand why there doing this and stuff. It is mostly in Aang and Katara's point of view with some other occasionally others. Please review and chapters will be longer this is just the prologue which by the way what's happening here will happen in the future and chapter one is like a 9 months earlier thing which leads up to this event. **_

_**Discclamier: I do not own **__**Avatar: The Last Airbender**__** if I did book 4 air would have aired a long time ago. And this is called FAN fiction after all. **_

_**By the way the age in this story go as followed: **_

_**Aang/Toph: 18**_

_**Katara/Suki/Mai: 19 **_

_**Sokka/Zuko: 20 **_

I was sitting on my bed crying. How could the last 9 months end to this? I knew he heard me that look on his face….I just couldn't wipe it away from my mind. I heard the doorknob turn and he walked in.

"Katara…." He trailed off but sat next to me on my bed and wiped away my tears with his fingers they were nice a gentle and warm and also comforting. I sighed and found my voice.

"I wished you didn't have to hear that I mean it really doesn't make sense does it? I mean you could never and I can't believe that I actually… ". I really had no idea what to say I felt that I was still in shock I mean how could I have been so stupid? He stared at me for I while ugh why did he have to do that? With his gorgeous grey eyes and why did he choose to be shirtless right now?…damn summer heat. I already couldn't think straight as is. I looked quickly down and saw in fact that he was only wearing a pair of grey sweat pants hmm not as great shade of grey as his eyes.

I shook my head to rid of my thoughts as I saw he was about to speak. But he in fact didn't speak but he leaned over and instead I felt his lips to mine. It took time for me to react but then I rapped my arms around his neck and had his arms around my waist. His lips were moving in sync with mine and then I felt his tongue over the bottom of my lip. I was shocked at first at his sudden boldness recovered and let him enter. Who knew he would taste so good? His smell was around me intoxicating me.

I felt like I relied on it and that scared me. We finally pulled away from the kiss breathing air that we didn't even realize we needed. We stared at each other for a little while but I felt the need to kiss him again so much that I would kill for it or that my body would die if I didn't replenish its need. This scared me so much it was all just too new for me.

"Aang I can't…Its not you it's just that I don't know I am just confused" I said. What an incredible lie that was but I was at a loss for words I just had no idea what to say I was still stunned over the fact of how much I needed him. The next thing I knew I was walking more like fast walking towards the door. I held the doorknob and turned my head to look at him once more. He looked so heartbroken and disappointed and I saw tear drops silently making their way down his cheeks. I quickly looked away and ran downstairs, the others were there but I ran out the door before anyone could say anything.

I didn't even care that I didn't have and shoes on, that I was in my pajamas which was just a tank top and shorts due to the summer heat and that it was raining. I kept running even though I had no idea where I was going and the image of his face in such despair keep making its way into my mind tearing my heart in two. I hated the fact that I was the one that caused him to feel that way. His face made it into my mind one last time before I saw somewhere that looked like a good place stop and just sit and think.

_**Hmmm I am not sure at what I think of the prologue oh well just review please because it's encouraging anonymous reviews and welcomed and well appreciated! **_


	2. Chapter 1

Yay chapter 1! R & R

**Disclamier: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender if I did Kataang would have happened long time ago**

Katara's POV (sorry for not mentioning that in the prologue lol)

_**9 months earlier **_

*beep* *beep*

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock and groaned but then I remembered what day it was today. Today I had to pack for my freshman year at Avatar University of bending the name is kind of misleading really since non benders also attend the university. And I know you might be asking why I am just starting college and I am 19? Well I decided that I didn't want to I just couldn't handle leaving Toph because ever since my mom died she was only real friend I had. My father, Hakoda hated this and kept telling about how in this time period it was important for me to go to college.

I think the crying breakdown I had explaining to him how I was still depressed about mom and that I needed Toph did the trick. I have been looking into this college for a long time and it seemed perfect for me. It didn't really have anything interesting for waterbending though since I already mastered it at 14. My brother, Sokka already goes to university and he loves it. Also, my friends Mai, Suki and Zuko go there. I laughed as I remembered when Zuko used to hate our group and we hated him and sister Azula but then he befriended us when he started to talk nicely to…no I can't think about him right now. I sighed and started packing and thinking about memories that didn't involve…him. But then I came across my old diary and read an entry from it.

_August 5, 2003 _

_Today was a good day after school Aang came to my house after school and it was fun until Sokka came and starting making fun of us but then mom came it and made him go to Zuko's house. Then before he left I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. That means he likes me too right? Because I know that I like him. I always got really mad when he talked to that girl On Ji. I am one day going to tell him maybe next year when I turn 13 because then I will officially be a teenage girl. Oh no Sokka is coming so I have to stop writing. _

I laughed when I read it but then I was angry because this entry happened to be about the person I really did not want or ever want to think about again. I needed to remember to burn this diary. I was putting it away and a picture flew out. The picture was of Aang and I, we were sleeping on the couch next to each other. In this picture Aang was 7 and I was 8 haha I remember the day perfectly.

_Flashback_

"_Katara what's wrong?" Aang asked the young waterbender _

"_It's this stupid loose tooth it just won't come out and it bothers me so much because it's so loose" Katara wiggled the tooth to show him what she meant . _

"_Hmmm well I can pull it out for you and I promise it won't hurt" Aang replied _

"_I don't know…" she trailed off_

"_Awww come on don't you trust me?" he said with pleading eyes _

"_Okay fine but you promise it won't hurt even a little?" _

_He just nodded and asked her to open her mouth then he gently pulled the tooth out and it just popped out. _

"_Aang when are you going to try and pull the tooth out" Katara asked waiting for the pain to come. _

"_I already did" he said smiling as he showing her the tooth _

"_Oh...well thank you" Katara said as she hugged Aang _

_They went back to Katara's house so she could put the tooth under her bed for the tooth fairy. Then Aang and Katara sat on the couch talking about things that a 7 and 8 year old would talk about. _

"_You know you look weird without your front tooth?" Aang said _

"_What! Really? I must look really ugly now..." _

"_What no! I think you look really pretty, remember when I lost my front teeth at the same time?" _

_Katara blushed and then laughed at the memory. They were talking for hours and it was late and finally sleep overtook them and they feel asleep on the couch together. _

"_Isn't that just adorable" Katara's mom said the Sokka as she took out her camera and took a picture of their sleeping forms. _

_End flashback _

I ripped the picture apart and threw it into the trash. I know you are probably asking why do you hate him? You had a crush on him before and he seems really nice and innocent and kind, hell even other girls liked him. Yes this is true but let me start my story from the begging.

Aang I have been best friends since forever our mothers were good friends. It was a great friendship that had so many great memories. I had a crush on him for a very long time he was just such a wonderful person but then he left.

_Flashback _

"_Aang what are you doing here? I thought we were going to the pool at 3:00pm?" Katara asked _

"_Katara…I'm leaving my family is moving" _

_Katara looked into his eyes and saw that this was not a joke there wasn't any gleam in his usually cheerful eyes and his voice had no emotion in them. He just looked empty. _

"_What but you can't?" Katara said heartbroken _

_The two just stood there in a hug letting the tears silently roll down their faces for what seemed like forever. _

_End flashback _

So then that summer he left but we still emailed each other almost every and we would still make sure to call we even wrote letters to each other for the fun of it. We even made a pact that on the first day of classes at Avatar University of Bending we would meet by the flagpole but I doubt he even cares or remembers that. Then one day everything just stopped not a single email anything and I waited a few months being worried sick I send him a frantic message telling him that if he didn't respond then I would go looking for him and I got a reply from his grandfather, Gyatso that he was fine.

I was so angry at that moment I mean how could he do this to me? He knows how much of an impact he had on me so why does he all the sudden have to stop caring. About 2 weeks later my mother had gotten murdered. I remember just being depressed for a long time having to grow up quickly. Screaming that this could not be happening, flunking out of school it was all just horrible because I was really close to my mother I mean what kind of monster would kill such a nice and innocent women? I remember crying so much that I thought my body couldn't product that many tears.

I wasn't only crying for her but for the fact that Aang had to stop contacting me because I know that he is the only one that could ever make me feel better. I felt so hallow and so alone. But then one day I went a day without crying and I haven't cried even since that day. Then I met Toph in my freshman year of high school and I wasn't as depressed anymore I actual made more friends like Suki and Mai.

I wasn't so hallow anymore and this was why I couldn't go to college that year not without Toph. So there you have it the reason why I hate Aang. I couldn't wait to go to college to start off in a fresh new place.

"Kataraaaa when are you going to make breakfast I am hungry!" I heard Sokka yelled from down stairs.

I sighed couldn't he make his own food once it a while? How does he live without me in college?

"Coming!" I yelled as I stopped packing and made my way down the stairs. In a few weeks my new life would begin.

Aang's POV

Today was a good day the sky was blue without a cloud in the sky. I was currently driving trying to get to Avatar University of bending since I would be starting my freshmen year there. I was happy that I could finally go to school as a normal kid and don't have to worry about being the Avatar. I remember when my parents first told me that I was the Avatar. They had to tell me before I was 16 because a person named Sozin was trying to start a war. I had to stop him at the early age of 12. It's funny because nobody except a few people in the world even know what happened or was about to happen.

I sighed being the Avatar was a great honor but it ruined my life. I had to leave my best friend Katara to go and begin my training as Avatar. I hated that I had to leave and I fought so much so I wouldn't have to go but eventually I had to. After I left we contacted each other so often I still feel kind of bad because I had to lie and tell her how school and my fake life was it wasn't like I could say in a letter "By the way I am the Avatar and I am about to go into a giant battle that I could get killed in and if I do will end the world".

Guru Pathik, who helped me master the Avatar, began telling me that I had to stop contacting Katara and that I was too attached to her. He took all my communications away. I would still always sneak in the middle of the night to send her a message but then all the sudden she just stopped. As weeks went by still nothing and I got really worried and send her a message telling her to please respond because I was so worried. Her father replied to me saying that she was fine and well.

I was astounded I mean did she just not care anymore? Did I do something wrong? About a month later I found out that Sozin killed my family. My whole family from my parents to my uncles and cousins, every single member that was a part of my family in any way. I was the last of my family the only person that I had left that was close was Guru Pathik.

I was so devastated, words could not describe how I felt what kind of monster could do this to my whole family? I think Sozin was just trying to break me but that didn't work it just made me train harder…it made me stronger. It was times like this when I really wished that I had Katara. I knew that even in this situation she could cheer me up at least a little bit. I smiled sadly as I pulled up at the University. Time for a fresh new life.

**Yay this chapter took a while it wasn'st as fun as future chapters which are basically already written in my head :D ~Reviews encourage me to write faster~ I hope there aren't any major mistakes in this chapter because I am sleepy lol**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Avatar: The Last Airbender**** if I did Toph would have had a boyfriend. **

**Aang's POV **

I was walking towards my new dorm, wow this university so far looked amazing it was a pretty big University but I didn't mind as long as nobody knew who I was then I should be fine. _Room 103_ I slowly opened and saw that it was so far empty but it had 2 rooms..hmm that means another roommate.

I looked around the dorm and this was one of the best things about the university, the dorm rooms were more like condo's **(Author's note: I have visited a college like this and it was amazing lol **). When you first walked in on the left there was a nice small kitchen with beautiful stainless steel and granite countertops which lead off to the living room. On the right of the living room there were two bathrooms and near them were two small bedrooms. I went into one of the bedrooms and set my stuff down and I began unpacking. There wasn't much to unpack though since haven't really been in one place for too long.

Then I heard a sound at the door and went to go see who it was, I hope it was my roommate. A person walked in but I couldn't see their face since they were carrying a big cooler. "Mind if I help?" I asked

"Yes please!" He replied it must have been really heavy. I took the cooler and gently placed it on the counter in the kitchen when I turned around I was shocked. "Sokka!" I exclaimed.

"Yes and you are?" He replied wow did I really look that different?

"It's me Aang." Recognition showed up on his face.

"Aang! Wow you really have change well the last time I saw you, you were twelve."

I opened the cooler "What is in this anyway?" I asked

"Meat of course what else?" He said in an obvious tone.

I laughed "Sokka you really haven't changed a bit".

**Katara's POV **

I got out of the car with Sokka and picked up my suitcases from the trunk. Then I noticed that Sokka was carrying… a cooler? "Sokka why on Earth do you have a cooler?"

"For my meat of course you know I can't live without meat and I must keep my babies fresh". I just rolled my eyes and began heading towards my dorm. I opened the door and saw that Toph, Suki and Mai were already in there. I went up to Suki and Mai and instantly hugged them. "Suki! Mai! I haven't seen you both in a year."

"We missed you too Katara" Suki said and Mai just smiled which was unusual for her. I looked around the dorm it was much bigger than the other dorms.

"Aren't there suppose to be only 2 rooms per dorm? And this dorm is so much bigger and different than the others and wow there are 4 bedrooms and 4 baths! " I asked

"That was the courtesy of my parents. They didn't want their little baby Toph in the small filthy dorm rooms and there were going to give me some guards but I insisted not to since I am 18 but they still wanted guards so I told them if you three can stay here instead so then they paid a lot for the university to combine two dorms together to make one big one" Toph said irritated. I smiled sadly at Toph then I went to my bedroom to unpack all of my stuff.

"So what are we going to do now since classes start tomorrow"? I asked

"Hmmm let's go out to dinner it's already 6:30" Toph suggested. The others nodded and we all went to our rooms to get ready. When everyone was done we all headed out the door. _"Great start to my new life" _I thought.

Aang's POV

"_Worst start to my new life" _I thought. Sokka's friend and my old friend, Zuko, was accidently assigned to our dorm. They kept bickering about not sharing the room since I already unpacked in my room. Now Zuko is going down to the office to try to makes things right. Zuko walked back into the dorm room but he had a red mark on his cheek? "What happened to you?" Sokka said pointing to the mark of his cheek.

"I got slapped by the lady at the office" Zuko said obviously irritated.

"What did you do?" I asked

He began to blush which was out of character for him "Well she said there weren't any rooms or anything so then I tried to flirt with her…" He mumbled quietly. Sokka and I were trying to contain out laughter but failed and we were soon on the floor laughing really hard.

" You..flirting..get..room" Sokka said in laughter holding his sides

"I wish I was there" I said I had tears in my eyes

"It's not that funny!" Zuko yelled

"Yes it is!" Sokka said still laughing. I looked at Zuko and saw that he was getting angry so I stopped laughing.

"Okay I am going to go and see if I can get though to her" I said

"Good luck" I heard Zuko grumble as I walked out the door.

I walked up the lady at the office. She looked fairly young no older than 17 probably interning or working I thought. I have never really flirted with a girl before the most I did was sometimes call Katara pretty and small things like that. That reminded me that I have to ask Sokka if Katara is here too. Part of me hopes she is and part of me hopes she isn't. The lady stated fixing her hair and smiled at me. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She said putting extra stress on the you. I leaned in closer to the counter looking deeply into her eyes and smiled. I heard her breath hitch, hmm I must be doing something right.

"I was just wondering if there were any extra rooms since there are 3 people living in my dorm" I said still smiling. I could see her cheeks staring to get red.

" Oh um I am really sorry but there aren't any rooms available but I can get you a sofa bed just don't tell anybody I told you since I am not suppose to do this"

"Thanks and don't worry it will be out little secret". I saw her cheeks getting redder and her breath was uneven. Hmm maybe I am not too bad at this whole flirting thing. She took me in the back and gave me one of the sofa beds. It looked really nice and it was brand new. I took it up to my room using my airbending. I placed the sofa bed.

"How did you score that?" I heard Sokka ask

"I guess I am just better at flirting than Zuko"

"I heard that!" Zuko said from the room

I laughed "So I see he got the room? I asked Sokka

"Yeah" Sokka sighed "Stupid paper covering rock" he muttered under his breath

I looked at the clock and realized in was late "Okay well I'm going to bed" I said while walking toward my room.

"Nite" Sokka said

I laid in my bed until sleep took over. Tomorrow was the first day of classes.

**Katara's POV **

I walked towards my homeroom for the first day of classes. Today was a beautiful day I would have to be sure to come out and practice waterbending. The sun felt so nice against my skin today. I felt like absolutely nothing good ruin this day.

"What? You think I forgot? Or did you forget?" I heard a voice say.

Ehh short chapter but it's much more fun to write after they actually meet. **The more reviews i have the faster i write and i know you want the next chapter. muhahaha the powers of fanfiction!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Sorry I haven't updated in like a week I moved and there was no internet for a while and stuff but it's all good now I made this nice chapter for you guys!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Avatar: The Last Airbender if I did then Zuko would have found his mother. **

**By the way I don't really know how college works since I am not in college so not all info is accurate and stuff on classes and stuff. **

_**Very Important: This story has gone from Rated: T to Rated: M so this story is now rated M for mature just for future chapters and some language but I will always warn of adult content. **_

**Katara's POV **

I turned around to the sound that was coming from and saw that there was a guy at the flagpole. **No…it couldn't be can it? **I thought. I walked up to the guy at the flagpole. I gasp when I saw him. I first looked into those same striking grey eyes. It was defiantly him his eyes told it all. I blinked a few times just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. But he was still there when I opened my eyes.

I then looked at his face and wow he certainly wasn't the 12 year old boy that had left her he was a man now. His shoulders have broadened, he lost all the extra baby fat in his face leaving him with a nice chiseled jaw. I looked down and saw that he was wearing a blue t-shirt. I could feel my face heat up and I knew for sure that I must be blushing. I couldn't help it the blue shirt clung to his chest so well showing evident muscles. All of this complete with his warm storm grey eyes dark brown tousled hair. Needless to say he was hot, no, more than hot he was absolutely dazzling.

I looked at his arms and noticed that he has arrow tattoos? I quickly looked up and noticed the arrow tattoo on his forehead. **Hmm so he became a master Airbender? **I mused. I looked at him and saw that he was growing nervous and I noticed that I haven't said anything in a while. He ran his fingers though his hair and I couldn't help but notice his toned biceps. Damn what has he been doing the past few years? He wasn't a bodybuilder or way ripped or anything but he was very well toned. I cleared my throat and tried to speak. "Aang?" I said it felt weird to say his name out loud I haven't in so long.

"The one and only" he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile too and I could feel myself blush his voice was just so smooth, deep and comforting but it still had a little of his own 12 year old tone.

But all of those feelings immediately went away and I didn't know whether I wanted to hug him or slap him.

**Aang's POV **

I walked towards my first class of college. It was a warm and sunny day outside it was a little bit humid though but it was a perfect day to practice my bending. I still had to find a good secluded spot to practice probably in the middle of the night because I don't want anybody to find out that I am the Avatar while I am here maybe after college because the world is probably beginning to wonder who he/she is. But I don't know there have been many Avatar's that have kept their identity a secret but even then the world knew that there was an Avatar watching after them, ugh, this is all so confusing.

I was walking when I saw the flagpole. I stood there and waited for her and I hope she remembers. Then I saw here I couldn't see her that well but it had to be her but she walked past the flagpole. "What? You think I forgot? Or did you forget?" I said. She instantly wiped her head around and walked over to me. I heard her gasp and then she looked into my eyes for a moment and then blinked a few times probably just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Then I really got a look at her. She was wearing a yellow v-neck t-shirt and white shorts. I couldn't help but keep looking at her body she was breathtaking. Her body was lean and athletic but not too much she surely must have become a master waterbender. She had amazing curves with hips and a waist any guy would be dying to put their arms around. Her long mocha legs seemed endless.

The yellow and the white really complimented her flawless skin tone. I looked up to face and my breath hitched she was so perfect. Her big blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and her lips where nice and round with a slight pinkish-red tint to them which completed her heart shaped face. I looked at her wavy long chocolate brown hair that reached her hips. It looked so silky and soft much better than the girls on hair product commercials. In all she was entirely without a doubt incredibly beautiful.

I saw that she was still looking at me, looking over my arrow tattoos. I was beginning to get nervous and felt myself quickly run my hands though my hair. "Aang" I heard her speak. Her voice sounded like angels and I felt a chill while she said my name.

"The one and only" I said smiling I mean who wouldn't be able to smile in her presence. She began smiling too and I couldn't help but feel extremely joyful. I thought it was going to be really awkward after not seeing her for 6 years. Wow 6 years I never really thought about how long it has been. But then I instantly saw the smile wash of her face and I could see that she balling a hand in her first at her side. And then she slapped me, hard. I stumbled back for a second and I was still in shock at what just happened.

"Katara-"I started but she cut me off

"No! Do you have any idea? Do you know what I had to go though when you left me! For six damn long years and then here you are expecting everything to be okay? Do you have the slightest idea what you have done?" She yelled.

"Look Katara I am so sorry about everything and trust me I tried not to leave but I had too"

She began walking away but I caught her.

"Don't talk to me" she spat "I do not want to have to deal with you in my life anymore"

I let her go and began walking to my first class of the day which was biology. I walked into my class and saw that she was in there too. I looked around for a seat but there was only that one next to her. I sat next to her and tried the whole time to go on with class trying to ignore the glares that she gave me often. I sighed well at least it wasn't my worst case scenario after all the world is still in one piece.

**Line Break**

**Aang's POV **

I opened the door to my dorm and was greeted by Zuko and Sokka. "Hey" Zuko said.

"So how was your first day of classes?" Sokka asked

"Fine" I replied simply. I walked over to the fridge to get a drink and sat down on the couch. After taking a sip I asked "So what are we gonna do for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Well were first gonna go to the girls dorm and then were probably going to go to the movies after." Sokka said.

"By the way they have a like a huge dorm Toph's parents combined two of them together and it's huge" Zuko stated.

"Toph?" I haven't heard of her before.

This time Sokka spoke up. "Toph is one of Katara's friends and her roommate. She is also roommates with my girlfriend Suki and Zuko's girlfriend Mai and just a heads up Toph may be blind and petite but defiantly don't treat her that way she is an awesome earthbender and metal bender. That is how she "see's" by feeling the vibrations in the ground and stuff with earthbending."

Wow I have never thought of using my earthbending to do "see" and I certainly never have tried to metalbend before. I wish I could ask her to teach me but that would mean for her to know I am the Avatar.

"So when are we leaving?" I wondered

"Actually were leaving now" Sokka said while looking at the time.

**Line Break**

**No POV 3****rd**** person **

The guys were already in the girl's dorm room. Aang was already introduced to everyone and the gang seemed to immediately welcome him in even Toph gave him a nickname which was "Twinkle Toes" since he was an Airbender and she couldn't sense his vibrations as easily as the others. They were all waiting for Katara to be finished getting ready so they could go to the movies. Katara came in and immediately glared at Aang when her eyes set on him. "What are you doing here?" She said coldly.

"I am going to the movies with my friends" He said. She just scoffed and rolled her eyes. He was done with this and he was going to confront her. Aang got up and walked over in front of Katara.

"What is wrong with you? All I have been doing is being nice to you and look at how you are treating me." He could feel his voice level getting higher.

"Ha I am surprised you even give a damn now! You're the one that has been such a…" Katara was trying to find the right word. "A bastard"

"Me? A bastard then you obviously don't see yourself clearly"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean that you don't see how much of selfish, uncaring, self absorbed bitch you are!" He was surprised at what he said and was about to apologize but she cut him off.

"What the hell you're the one that just left and then stopped contacting me for 6 years, 6 fucking years! What did you have more important things to do like go and screw other sluts?"

Anger instantly flashed though his eyes. "How the hell can you just stand there and lie you were the one that stopped contacting me. And what do you mean screw other sluts!"

"What you mean you don't notice all the girls that throw themselves at you like in class today? And you're the one that is lying."

He paused he did vaguely remember but he didn't really notice. "I didn't even notice them"

"Ohh of course you didn't it must be all part of your nice act" She said rolling her eyes.

"Do you really think I am like that?"

"I don't think so I know so!" She yelled

"Well then you don't know anything" He said hoarsely.

"Shouldn't you try to stop them? After all that is your sister" Zuko said to Sokka.

"Ehh usually I would but it is kind of amusing to see them fight"

"Sokka how could you say that!" Katara said.

"Yeah" Aang replied

Sokka smiled "Well looky there you two are agreeing on something!"

"No were not!" Aang and Katara shouted and the same time.

Sokka just smiled knowing that proved his point. "Ugh I can't believe you people!" Katara yelled before stalking off into her room. Aang just groaned and walked off back to his dorm. Both of them were very surprised about what was said they have never said that many mean words or cursed like that in their entire lives. They also both didn't want to admit it but what the other person said about them hurt a lot.

"So I guess this means that were not going to the movies" Toph said. She was still a little confused at the fact that they were both telling the truth. She just shrugged it off maybe she just needs to practice her earthbender his vibrations were harder to feel after all.

"Yes were defiantly not" Sokka said sighing.

This was defiantly doing to be a long year.

**Line Break**

Well there you have it chapter 3!

Me: Hmm maybe if Aang and Katara don't work out I can have him to myself?

Katara: *makes ice daggers* What!

Me: But he's so hot!

Katara: Yup but he is all mine!

Me: Okay fine just put away the ice daggers down!

Katara: *Smiles and melts them away*

Me: *cough* Okay well with that please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Yes! Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews they are really encouraging! I have a lot of ideas for this story so stay tuned!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Avatar: The Last Airbender**** if I did then I would be a character in it and be a waterbender. I also don't own Burger King, converse, Hollister, big mac's, McDonalds** **or Victoria Secret.**

**Katara's POV **

I was lying down on my bed staring at my wall. I couldn't believe what just happened. The stuff we both said and stupid Sokka. I wouldn't tell Aang this but what he said hurt, does he really think that of me? **Why do I even care anyway?** I thought. I really don't know the answer to that question I wish I did. **I shouldn't waste my time thinking about this. **Then I heard the door open and Suki, Mai and Toph walked in. "Are you okay?" Suki asked me.

"I'm fine" I said putting on a fake smile. I knew she didn't believe me I must have looked like a mess.

"So what's with you and Aang?" Toph asked.

"Nothing is wrong we just hate each other now" I said

"Well tell us what happened between you too. Sokka has talked about him before and he seems really nice" Suki said

"Okay well we have been best friends since forever our mothers were friends for a long time" I swallowed it was always hard to think about my mother. "We have gone through so much together he was my best friend and I even had a huge crush on him for a while. But then when I was 13 he left and I don't blame him for that I know he didn't want to but we promised we would always stay in contact. So we did then he just stopped and I knew he was okay since I got a message from his family saying so. And then my mother died" I finished

"Are you sure you're not just letting your feelings get in the way because he was really nice to us" Suki stated.

"No! I'm not my life was finally suppose to not be complicated and my wounds were finally healing and then when he came they just reopened. I can't believe he lied and said that I stopped contacting him!"

"Well actually he wasn't lying" Toph said quietly.

I could feel myself start to get angry "Are you calling me a liar too? Are you on his side?"

She quickly reassured me "No I am saying that you both weren't lying"

"That is impossible we can't both be telling the truth and he's an Airbender you probably couldn't tell that well anyway and there are people that are good liars."

"That is true but tomorrow we are all going to the movies and the mall and you two better not mess it up."

"Okay well I think I'm going to go to bed now" I mumbled.

"Nite" I heard everyone say as the door closed.

I walked to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Geesh I looked like a mess. I was surprised that I didn't cry after this situation but I haven't cried since I stopped crying about mom. Mom, every time I thought about her it felt like I was being punched in the stomach. I splashed some cold water on face then changed into my pj's. I lied in my bed thinking for a little while. **Tomorrow is going to be a new day. **I told myself before drifting off to sleep.

**Aang's POV **

I was sitting on the couch in my dorm doing nothing really just sitting and meditating. I loved to mediate it really helps calm me down and put all my stress away. Gyatso taught me how to do it same thing with my airbending. I sighed Gyatso didn't deserve to die none of my family would if I wasn't the avatar. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. It was all because of me they would be here alive and well if it wasn't for me. I heard the door start to open and wiped my eyes. Zuko and Sokka came to sit on the couch. "Hey guys" I said

"What's with you and Katara?" Zuko asked

"What do you mean?" I really didn't want to talk about this.

"I mean the whole fit you two just had a few minutes ago causing us not to go to the movies"

"Oh sorry about that. Well it's a long story in short we have been best friends since forever I even had a gigantic crush on her and then I moved we contacted each other and then she stopped. Six years later I met her here I was nice to her, she slaps me and now she hates me."

"Wait you had a crush on her!" Sokka yelled

"Yes but that was six years ago"

"You're lucky that you don't have one anymore or else I would have to go all big brother on you and she had a crush on you anyway"

"Wait she did? No she didn't"

"Have you seen her diary? Oh Aang he looked so cute today, I love him so much maybe I should kiss him on the cheek today to see if he likes me back" Sokka mimicked.

I laughed "But that was a long time ago" I said lowly "And you should never try impersonations"

He chuckled "Well I'm gonna hit the hay tomorrow were going to actually see that movie"

"And you two better not mess it up again or else." Zuko warned

"Yeah yeah I will be nice I am 18 you know well nite guys" I said

I heard them say goodnight and walked to my room. I laid in my bed just staring at the wall and thinking. Hopefully tomorrow will be better than today.

**Stupid needing to say line break **

I woke up and was surprised that I actually got an okay night's sleep. I looked outside my window. Today wasn't the best looking day. It was overcast and a little bit foggy but that won't stop a great day. I was happy that I found a nice group of friends since this is the first time since I left that I was actually staying in one place. I walked outside towards the kitchen from breakfast. I smelled bacon and other meats so that meant that Sokka was probably up. "Morning" He said. I looked around for something for breakfast but there was only meat.

"Umm Sokka you do remember that I am a vegetarian?"

"Oh well I thought that might have been just a faze or something"

I laughed "Nope I am and always will be" I walked over to the counter and grabbed and apple to eat. I took a bite out of it.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked

"Were leaving in like two hours" I nodded and then looked around the house and saw that Zuko wasn't here.

"Where is Zuko?" I finished my apple and put it in the trash.

"He went out with Mai around six" I looked around at all the meat he made for breakfast it could feed at least 2 or 3 people.

"Is that all for you? That looks like it could feed a couple people"

"Of course it is I would never waste any meat" He said rolling his eyes.

I laughed and went to take a shower and get ready for the day. I wore a dark blue t-shirt, some jeans and a black leather jacket which was fake of course with some converse. I looked in the mirror and groaned at my hair. It was starting to get too long a few more months and I defiantly won't be able to see.

**Katara's POV **

I woke up and was quite satisfied that I had a dreamless, peaceful sleep last night. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was ten so that means two hours. I got into the shower. I put the water as hot as it could go. It did burn a little bit but then it was nice and relaxing I usually always did this. I took my shampoo and lathered it throughout my hair. This was the only thing I hated about my hair since it was really thick and long. I love the smell of this shampoo and I have never used another brand since finding it as a teenager. It smelled like strawberries with a little bit of rose. I washed everything off of my body then got out of the shower. I waterbended all the water out of my hair, thank goodness for waterbending or else my hair would be a poofy mess. I looked around my closet and decided to wear a dark blue v neck t-shirt with jeans, my favorite pair on converse and a black leather jacket. I was happy that I got the jacket on sale it fit me perfectly and it was fake which I was happy for. I looked at the clock 11:07 there was still a couple of minutes so I decided to eat some cereal for breakfast.

**Line Break **

We were all outside in the parking lot waiting for Sokka to come out. I rolled my eyes he always takes the longest than anyone to get ready. We were all taking Aang's car since he was the only one currently with a care on the campus. Sokka finally came out and I swear I could have heard his jaw drop when he saw Aang's car. "Wow I never thought I would see one of these babies in real life there are only a few around the world! And you actually own one! How did you score this?"

"Well I practically got it for free it was really beat up when I got it but I fixed it up" Aang said. I looked at him for the first time today and realized that we were matching.

"Were matching well at least you got some good taste in something even if it isn't women" I said. I mentally slapped myself why did I have to say that. It is true though his status at this university was apparently a player and I hated players I just never thought that he of all people would become one.

He just smiled as if he didn't hear the last comment. "Well you look much better in this outfit than I do"

I rolled my eyes and tried to keep myself from blushing. I have no idea why but that comment meant a lot to me. I shrugged it off he is probably just complimenting me to try to get in my pants or something. I do admit he did look really sexy in the long-sleeved black leather jacket. I looked down at mine and felt strangely insignificant. "Well look at the lovebirds!" I heard Toph shout.

"I would never go out with him!" I told her

"Yeah we hate each other anyway" I heard Aang say. I paused for a moment, did I hear a hint of sadness in his voice? It's probably just all part of his act again.

"Okay well let's get going the movies and the mall is like 45 minutes away at least the good ones are" Suki said. Earlier we all disagreed to seeing a movie since Toph wouldn't be able to watch it but she just insisted and said that she would listen to it. Sokka is driving so Suki was sitting in shotgun. On the left back seat Mai is sitting on Zuko's lap. I was about to sit in the middle of the backseat but then Toph stole it. I then realized that I would have to sit on Aang's lap.

"Umm Toph I was going to sit there you can sit on Aang's lap" I said. **Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes** I chanted over and over again in my mind.

"No way sugar queen and anyway it's just a 45 minute drive" She said. Don't remind me I told myself in my mind.

"I don't have to like it" I said and I was sure I wasn't one bit.

"Yeah yeah just sit down." She said.

I reluctantly sat on his lap. It felt oddly comfortable but I would never say that out loud. It was mostly peaceful silence during the car ride. When we got to the highway I felt one of Aang's arm go around my waist. "You know you don't need to hold me" I said icily. He immediately let go but then we made a turn and my head hit hard against the window. I groaned and rubbed my head. **Stupid Sokka and his bad driving** I cursed. I felt Aang's arm wrap around my waist again and heard him whisper a soft I told you so. I just rolled my eyes and relaxed not even knowing that I was so rigid in the first place. I then realized how close I was him. I could felt his gently breathing and was surprised that I could feel all of the muscles in the abdomen. I was sure that I would hurt myself if I tried to punch him there. I could also feel all the strong muscles in his arm that was holding me. I momentarily pondered again what he has been doing all of these years it was as if he was training for something. It felt odd being this close to him and I noticed that he felt oddly warm kind of like a firebender but then cool at the same like and Airbender. I shrugged it off it must just be Aang. I looked up and realized that he was defiantly taller than me now. I looked at the window and saw the sign for the mall. I was so happy that we were almost there.

When we finally got out of the car it felt weird especially around my waist it felt like my body needed him again it just felt weird without him. I sniffed the air and realized I couldn't smell that amazing smell that was in the car. A light bulb went off in my head and I realized that it was Aang. Damn why did he have to smell so intoxicating? I felt like stealing his jacket just to sniff it all day. I shook my head of all my thoughts. **He's just a pretty face and nothing else, Katara** I told myself. We all made our way to the movie and walked into the theater. Wow there weren't many spots yet but all the guys were sitting in the row behind me which was good because I didn't want to see anybody making out with each other. Unfortunately Aang was sitting in front of me well at least it was better than sitting in his lap. I saw a girl staring at him she was wearing a short mini skirt and a very low cut tank top. Who wears that in this kind of weather? She went up to Aang and began talking to him even known he didn't really pay attention to her and I was strangely happy about that. She lifted his sleeve up and began writing the first digit of her cell phone number. I kicked his seat really hard. "Sorry this is a no whore zone" I said. I was surprised at myself I would usually never say something like that. She just kept walking and gave me an icy glare. Aang then turned around.

"Thanks for the save but did you really have to kick me that hard" He said. I just shrugged and he turned around and continued to watch the previews.

**Aang's POV **

I didn't really pay that much attention to the previews I only kept thinking of Katara. When she sat on my lap in the care and we were that close I couldn't help but feel a connection kind of like an electric current. I still remember my arm being wrapped around her waist which seemed so right. Also the luscious scent of her hair, it smelled like strawberries with a hint of rose in it. It felt so soft and silky against my skin. I wonder if she felt everything too. Probably not though she hates me and I hated that every time I would be nice to her she could just accuse me of being a player and that it's all an act. I have no idea what I did to make her think this but I wish that it would just stop. I've never even had time for or kissed a girl before. I quickly ended my thoughts as the movie began.

**Line break **

We were currently at the mall finishing our meals at the food court. "So what do you guys want to do now"? I asked

"Hm how about we play dare?" Toph said

"Don't you mean truth or dare?" Katara asked

"Nope just dare and each person has to go once and you have to do whatever the person tells you too" Toph was "looking" around the table wondering who should go first. She pointed at Zuko "I dare you to go to Burger king and order everything on the menu in a thick Texas accent". Zuko groaned but went up to do it. Everyone was watching and trying to hold their laughter since he was next in line.

"What would you like to order sir?"

"I would like one of everything on the menu" He said in his horrible Texas accent.

The man that was taking his order was bewildered. "I'm sorry sir but we cannot do that at this time"

"What do ya mean! Isn't this Burger King aren't I suppose to have it my way!" Zuko looked like he was actually really angry everyone was trying to holding in their laughter.

"Well I'm sorry sir but—"

"No buts do you want me to sue!"

The man instantly paled at the word sue "Okay sir I am sorry for the inconvenience okay your total is $476.48"

Zuko looked in his pocket and took out a penny. "Never mind I don't have enough" Zuko said calmly in his regular voice. He then walked away leaving the man stunned. When Zuko came back everyone was laughing so hard including Zuko. Once the laughing died down Zuko picked a dare for someone.

This game of dare was so hilarious Mai had to buy condoms, make them into balloons and hand them out to little kids while their parents were there, Suki had to ask at least ten people "Have the aliens arrived yet because they're coming to get me!", Toph had to go into a kids toy store and ask if they had any adult toys the look on the employee's face was priceless and Katara had to go up to a group of guys our age and asked if they some tampons. But what's scary is that one of them actually did have one. Now all that was left was Sokka and I.

"I dare you to go to Hollister and ask for a big mac" Katara said to me.

I walked into Hollister and walked up to the employee at the cash register. She looked around our age maybe a year younger. As I walked up to her I saw her fixing her blonde hair.

"How may I help you sir?" She said flirty tone. I pretended to look up at the menu.

"I would like to order a big mac please" I said

She laughed "You have such a good sense of humor but my break is in five minutes and go to McDonalds and maybe have a little bit of fun afterwards" She said batting her eyelashes. Well this is not how this dare was supposed to go. Katara instantly was at my side and she glared are her.

"No thank you" I said. But she began writing her number on a card. Katara yanked me away before she got a chance to give me the number thank goodness for that. The others were all snickering.

"You should have seen Katara's face when that girl was implying that she wanted to sleep with you" Zuko said laughing. Katara sent him a glare that made me think if looks could kill.

"Katara I have noticed lately that you always care when other girls hit on me why is that?" I asked her. She just looked at me angrily.

"I am just tired of stupid girls always going gaga over you I just wanted to enjoy my day thank you very much." She said

"I don't think so I think you are jealous "I said smugly. She didn't answer me so I decided to think of a dare for Sokka and I thought of one when I saw Victoria Secret.

"Sokka I dare you to go into Victoria Secret and asked to get fitted in for a push up bra and buy and leopard thong". I heard a round of laughs from everyone except Sokka.

"Aw why do I have to do the most embarrassing dare!" He whined.

"Snozzles don't be a baby and get in there" Toph said pushing him towards Victoria Secret. Sokka went in and walked up to the lady that did the bra fittings. Everyone tried to hold in there laughter since Sokka's face was as red as a fire truck.

"Is your girlfriend here for a fitting sir?" She asked pointing at Suki.

"Um no I am I wanted to get fitted for a push up to make my breast look bigger" He said holding his chest. I was surprised he was really getting into it. The ladies jaw dropped but she still remained professional. She took the tape measure and measured Sokka. Everyone was laughing and giving him looks in the store.

"I'm sorry sir but none of our bra's will fit you" She said

He put a look of fake disappointment on his face "That's okay but can I buy a leopard thong that will make me look really sexy?" Everyone laughed at his serious tone. The ladies lips curled up showing that she was trying to contain obvious laughter.

"Um sure sir you can look into the bins over there' she said pointing. Sokka's face got red again since there were many girls looking into the bins there. He reluctantly walked over and began looking for a leopard thong earning many amused looks. He finally found one and went up to the cash register.

"So you're buying this for your girlfriend over there" The cashier said.

"Nope this one is for me" He said enthusiastically. She just gave him a strange and confused look.

"What? I like to be kinky" He said which made us burst out with laughter. After he paid for it we nearly ran out the store and we laughed so hard for what felt like hours until we finally calmed down.

"I'm never gonna live this down am I?" Sokka said

Toph punched him in the arm "Nope never".

"Best game ever!" I said everyone nodded in agreement. We defiantly saved the best for last.

**Line Break **

Zuko, Sokka and I were currently waiting for the girls to finish shopping since they went after the dares. Every once in a while we would talk about Sokka's dare he was defiantly never going to live this down. I thought about my friends and how happy I was since I haven't been in a very long time. I actually have sort of a family now if they even slightly considered me that. The girls were finally done shopping. Mai and Suki gave their bags to Zuko and Sokka and there were a lot of them. Toph was the only one that didn't buy anything. I looked at Katara and saw she was struggling a little bit so I offered to help her.

"No thanks I can do it myself" She said bitterly. I sighed and decided not to insist any further. Then I spotted a pink bag.

"Oh what did you get from Victoria Secret" I asked trying to peak into her bag. She swatted my hand away.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out" She said smirking. I tried really hard not to imagine her in any of the things I saw at Victoria Secret she and Sokka would probably kill me. She was just so beautiful though.

"So I guess you're leaving a surprise for your boyfriend?" I asked

"Nah I don't have a boyfriend" She said. I felt really happy for some reason that she didn't have one but I was surprised considering all the stares from the male population at this mall that she has gotten today.

She sat on my lap in the car again but this time when I put an arm around her waist to help support her she toke it off a glared at me.

"Remember the window?" I said to here I really didn't want to see her getting hurt again.

"I rather crack my head open" She said sourly

"What is wrong with you Katara? You have like a split personality. We just had our first talk without fighting you were fine with this before so why now?" I was getting tired with her switch in personalities.

"Well if you want to touch someone then why don't you to some other girl!" She yelled at me.

"Why do you always have to bring other girls when I don't give a damn about any other girls!" I could tell I was yelling.

"Well if—"Katara started

"You too better stop fighting now nobody talks for the rest of the time or you're walking home" Sokka threatened. That instantly got us both quiet.

I looked outside the window at** perfect way to end a wonderful day** I thought sarcastically.

**Line Break **

Yay that was my longest chapter! Please review I really appreciate it! Thanks in advance!


	6. Chapter 5

Yay chapter 5 up! Thanks all for people that have been reviewing and yes! I am over 1000 hits! I am glad that this story seems good I already have a lot of ideas for it and it's really fun to write! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter my laptop had to get fixed and then I got kind of distracted and wrote and a oneshot…hehe

**Disclaimer: Why must I always say this I do not own ****Avatar: The Last Airbender**** haha if I did book 8 Air would have been out :) **

_**IMPORTANT**_**: I was wondering if I should change the title to this story so its easier to find and stuff so suggestions are welcome or I may just leave it?**

Aang's POV

It was silent for the rest of the ride, I looked at the window and saw that it was dark. I looked at the dashboard which read 8:06pm. **Ugh I have class tomorrow **I thought. I looked up at the sky it was still cloudy so I could only see a glimpse of stars then I felt something warm cuddling up on me. I turned and saw that Katara was sleeping. She put her arms around my waist and got closer to me putting her head onto my shoulder. She then leaned in and breathed into my jacket and I saw her smile in her sleep. I could feel my face heat up which meant that I was blushing. I looked around and saw people smiling and smirking. Sokka glared at me though the mirror. "You better not be getting any idea's" he said.

"I wasn't planning on it" I whispered I didn't want to wake her up. We were finally at the university and everyone got out of the car. I was about to wake Katara up but she looked so calm. I opened the car door and gently picked up Katara.

"Do you need any help?" Sokka whispered

"No I can handle this' I said. I made sure to walk slowly to her dorm room. I looked down at her and smiled, the moonlight illuminated all her features. She stirred a little and leaned in closer to me. I do admit that I was probably enjoying this a little too much. Suki opened the front door to their dorm.

"Her room is that way" Suki said pointing towards the right. I nodded in thanks and headed towards her room. I softly laid her down onto her bed and saw her eyebrows furrow for a second. I put her blanket on her and stared at her for a moment. I could watch her sleep forever she just looked as if she had no problems she was just 100% at peace. I didn't realize that I was doing it but my face was getting closer and closer to hers and I placed a gentle kiss of her forehead. I immediately shot back up and got out of her room. What was I thinking! What if she had woken up or what if I had been caught! **Remember she hates you Aang. **I reminded myself, I smiled sadly. I walked back over to the car and brought her bags to her room I kept having to fight off the urge to peak into her bags. **Maybe just a slight peak **I told myself but I immediately shot it out of my mind I wouldn't invade her privacy.

"You know I could have helped you with her bags Twinkle Toes?" Toph said as I walked into their dorm.

"Nah I'm fine but thanks" I placed the bags in front of Katara's door and then walked back to my dorm. I smiled when I came in everyone else was already fast asleep. I laid down in my bed thinking of today's events lingering on the moment I kissed Katara. Then I thought about Toph, **oh know what if she "saw" me!** I groaned I hope she didn't.

Katara's POV

The car was pretty silent after Sokka's threat because we all knew that he was not bluffing about what he said. I yawned I was getting pretty tired and my eyelids began feeling heavy. I quickly looked at the time and saw that it was 8:06pm at least I hope that was the time I was already half asleep. I closed my eyes and looked for a comfortable position. I wrapped my arms around something warm and leaned my head on something. It was hard but yet soft and comfy. I took a deep breath and smelled a great scent this was defiantly the best way to sleep, this was bliss.

_Dream_

_I was sitting at a beautiful secluded area with a river beside it. It was so lush and green with gorgeous flowers of all colors around it. I looked up at the sky it was nice a sunny but breezy with a few fluffy clouds in the sky. I looked back to water which looked so pure and so clear and blue. Then I heard a voice behind me. "Katara" I looked around and saw that it was Aang. My heart began beating faster, the way he said my name it was with so much emotion. He walked up to me and I marveled at his eyes they looked blue for a moment in the sunlight. He gently touched my cheek and I closed my eyes relishing in the feeling. He put his lips up to my ear grazing my earlobe. _

"_You're beautiful" he whispered. My face instantly turned red those might be simple words but they way he said them, I couldn't describe it but I actually felt beautiful. He took a step back and just stared into my eyes. I don't know how long we stood there just staring until suddenly I saw a slight twinkle in his eyes and he started to lean in. I could feel myself lean in too and I knew that we were about to kiss normally I would have objected but maybe this time… _

_End Dream _

I woke up from my wonderful dream and slightly opened my eyes. Since I was tired I didn't really comprehend what was going on but it seemed like I was being carried it must have been a person because it was really warm and comfortable. I moved slightly leaning into whoever was carrying me and fell back into a now light, dreamless sleep. I woke up again slightly but just sighed and didn't open my eyes. Then I felt myself on something cool but soft and springy, was it a bed? My mind was still clouded but I frowned slightly this was not as comfortable as where I was sleeping before, the warmth gone. Then I finally went back to sleep for the finally time as I sleep soundly though the night.

**Line Break **

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and groaned. I had always been a deep sleeper and was known for often sleeping in. I thought of Zuko for a moment how he would always be up at the crack of dawn, he just had to be a firebender but Aang was also like that. All the sudden in a rush last night's dream went through my head. **OMG** was all I could repeat in my mind, had I really just dreamt that! But the dream was so nice but why did I have to wake up early before he kissed me? Wait...what? I did not enjoy one tiny bit of that dream and that would never happen at all and I hate him!

"**Do you really?" My mind taunted **

"Yes I do very much"

"**That is not what it seemed like in your dream" **

"Well dreams don't mean anything anyway"

"**Tsk tsk you're just in denial your dreams was trying to tell you that" **

I finally stopped the internal argument that I was having with myself. That dream didn't mean anything right, did it? I got up and got ready for the day I was really excited since this was my first day of swimming class, there were of course waterbending courses but that would be too easy. I remembered when my grandfather, Pakku taught me everything I needed to know about bending. I progressed and became a master at a very quick pace, even quicker than he had. I walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I was in the middle of eating my cereal when I looked at the smirks of Toph, Suki and even Mai. "Do I have something on my face" I asked. Toph just laughed and then spoke.

"You mean you don't remember being all cuddly and smiley faced in your sleep with twinkle toes? Hell you even sniffed his jacket and smiled in your sleep." She said still smirking. Suddenly everything that I could remember from last right came coming back to me. So the warm thing I wrapped my arms around was his waist, and oh no I sleep on his shoulder. And all in the same night as having that dream I felt really embarrassed now and could feel my face heating up. He must have been the one that was carrying me, I do admit that was the most relaxed sleep I had in a while but I would never admit that.

"Was he the one that got my bags?" I asked. Toph just nodded and I instantly felt bad first he had to carry me and then pick up all of my bags. Then Toph pointed her finger at me.

"Sugar queen stop trying to change the subject and explain!"

"Um well that's just because…umm I have to go!" I said in a rush while bolting out the door. I could hear the laughs from behind me. I quickly made my way to the indoor pool for swimming blushing the whole way there I couldn't imagine what would happen when I saw Aang I would be mortified. The swimming instructor was counting how many people were there then she spoke up.

"There is an extra person in here so everyone look at your schedules and make sure you're in the right place." I was sure I was in the right place and looked over my schedule and was surprised that I was in the wrong place. Wait but how could that be? I got all the classes I wanted and when I wanted them but of course I didn't look over my schedule and didn't see the change. I walked up to the instructor.

"Um ma'am I am in the wrong place but I signed up for this class" I said. She took my schedule and looked over it.

"Sorry but it says here your taking track and classes are booked so you're going to have to take it for now". I gasp I could not take track, me plus running did not equal a good outcome. I took my stuff and walked outside to where everyone meets for track. I looked around and noticed all of these people were actual good from what I heard or on the track team. I would officially be the worse out of everyone.

"All guys on the line! We're going to do just a very easy, quick mile run for our warm up". I groaned that was just the warm up! To everyone else this was just like walking but for me quite the opposite. All the guys were on the line but I noticed one guy in particular…Aang? Since when is he doing track, his eyes caught mine and he blushed and I felt heat quickly rise into my face and quickly looked away.

"And no bending at all! Okay on your mark, get set, go!" As soon as the he yelled go the guys instantly dashed around the field and I couldn't keep my eyes off of Aang. He was in the lead and even without bending he was extremely fast. His limbs where dashing though the air and he looked happy and carefree. I noticed the way his muscles slightly flexed in his arms and legs as he ran and the way his chest rose up and down as his breathing became faster. His running was quite beautiful to watch and he just looked so majestic. He was the first one to finish and the track coach mouth dropped as he looked at his timer.

"You beat our school's record" He said slowly. Aang just smiled sheepishly and he looked quite cute doing it. What? Gosh Katara you really need to stop thinking like that.

"That is great and you're a freshmen too! I have a feeling you will be great on the track team this year" the coach said. All the guys sat down and now it was the girls turn. **Great another chance to embarrass myself** I thought. All the girls took off running as soon as the coach called it and I ran off sprinting which was a bad idea because then I became too slow and tired and came in last.

"You don't belong here" The coach said it wasn't a question but a statement. I just shook my head and explained to him that this was the only class that wasn't booked. "Aang" the coach said calling him over and I was focusing on making myself not blush. "Aang, I need you to help Katara and help her train for track." He said

**Line Break **

Muhahah I am stopping here because I am evil haha not really I will try put up the next chapter **tomorrow (unless some freak accident or something happenes lol) **but I haven't updated in a while and at least wanted to put some of this chapter! 

**In the next chapter let's see what happens when Aang and Katara train alone…. . ~reviews make me write longer and faster~ **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I am so happy about all the reviews I got for my last chapter! That is a lot like 9! And yes normally the coach would tell a girl but hey its college and I think their okay and since when fanfiction ever normal lol?

**Disclaimer: If its fanfiction then why do I need a disclaimer it just makes me sad that I do not own ****Avatar: The Last Airbender****! **

_Previously on __Hate, Love, Friendships and College_: _"Aang, I need you to help Katara and help her train for track." He said. _

What! Him train me, I looked up at sky why does the universe hate me?

"Shouldn't you teach me after all you are the coach?" I told him.

"Normally I would but this class is for people that have already done track and I have a whole other class to teach, Aang is the best runner so he should help" He said. I looked at Aang and knew that no matter what I said it would happen.

"Fine" I whispered.

"Great! So you two can work out a schedule or something" He said walking away. I looked up at Aang and him and I both blushed and looked away. Gosh, first the cuddling on him, the dream and now this. **The universe is trying to tell you something. **My mind told me but I just disregarded that it wasn't true this was just the universe playing a trick. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

"How about we start tomorrow morning 5:30 so we'll be done before classes?" Wait what I must have been listening wrong.

"5:30…am?"He just nodded his head and my jaw dropped I could not wake up that early but I still agreed anyway.

"Okay" I said and he smiled.

"See you tomorrow" He said. I began to feel kind of nervous but excited, this was the first time we would be alone together in six years.

**Line Break **

Aang's POV

I walked happily to my dorm to prepare for my next class. I was excited for tomorrow morning I would actually get to be alone with Katara maybe I could get her to change what she thought about me. I groaned when I saw Azula in my path she just happened to have gone to the same college as me. I walked passed her hoping that she would not say anything but unfortunately that didn't happen.

"Aang" she said and I slowly turned around and then I spoke up.

"No Azula for the last time I am not going out with you" I told her. Every since she saw a few girls flirting with she has been trying to get me to go out her. I mentally rolled my eyes I was just a prize to her. Her smile instantly left her face.

"Why but you know my dad is rich and I might as well be a princess!" She yelled "Not to mention I am the most beautiful girl at this university and a master firebender". I didn't really listen to what she was saying but I spotted Katara at mention of the word beautiful. Katara was walking to her dorm and even know she was sweaty, still in her track clothes and was wearing her hair in a messy bun she was still stunning. Azula followed my gaze and scoffed.

"It's that waterbender peasant!" she spat

"Don't call her that! This has nothing to do with her"

"Well I hope you have a good day but just so you know this is not over" She said fake smiling and fortunately walking away. I finally got to my dorm and prepared for the rest of the day.

**Line Break **

Katara's POV

I walked into my dorm after a long day of classes thinking about the long research paper that was due next week. I walked in and saw that only Toph was there, I set my stuff down.

"How was your day?" I asked her

"Fine, yours"

"Fine except for that I have to wake up at five in the morning since Aang has to help with track". Toph began laughing.

"You and track" She said pointing me

"Hey! It's not my fault I didn't ask for this"

"Well you should be happy then"

"What does that mean?" I said drinking out of my bottle of water.

"It should be good since you like him." I instantly choked on some of my water did she have to be so blunt?

"What!" I said coughing

"Gosh Katara I am blind and even I can tell the chemistry between you two! Your heartbeats always speed up when you're around each other and you're blushing its discusting really." I was silent and didn't know what to say then she continued.

"And it is really annoying that you are both too much of pansies to do anything about it." I finally said something.

"That is not true there is no chemistry yes I do admit that he is very attractive but what girl isn't attracted to him but that is all."

"Doesn't it get tiring telling yourself that? You just have to face it that you like Twinkle Toes and he likes you!" She said storming back to her room. I sighed and went to my room to work on my paper before going to sleep.

**Line Break **

No POV

Aang was currently waiting outside of Katara's door waiting for her to come out so they could get started. "Hi" he said cheerily when she came out. She said something incoherent in return but waved back to him as a hello. He laughed "You look exhausted" he told her while she was yawning noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"Well I'm not that much of a morning person I rise with the moon not the sun." She said tired and wondering how in the word he could be this energetic and joyful this morning.

"I rise with both." It was such a simple statement but it felt like it had a double meaning behind it.

They walked to the field and were about to start running but the momentarily stopped to watch the sunrise. **Maybe there is an advantage to waking up early** Katara thought. The sunrise was absolutely beautiful to watch. You could see sun's rays peeking out though the horizon and the clouds instantly were lit with gleaming, warm light illuminating the Earth. A marvelous swirl of yellow, orange, pinks, reds and even a little bit of purple among fluffy clouds. Aang closed his eyes feeling and taking in the sun's energy realizing that he hadn't practiced firebending in a while.

After the sunrise they finally got started with a few questions from Katara. "So how is that you run so well and that I never knew about running abilities" She asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not really sure I just kind of run and I love the way it feels, it's just a rush and it makes you feel more in control of your body and mind. When I'm running even without airbending if feels like I am controlling the air as a cut though it and feel it breeze past me. Each one of my feet going quickly on the ground that it almost feels as if I'm flying and it feels as if your body is functioning on one unit like everything is connected. I know it might sound stupid-." Katara cut him off

"No it isn't stupid" She said simply starting into his eyes intently. He just smiled back at her happy that she somewhat understood him.

**Line Break **

Aang and Katara were currently sitting taking a break from there hour of running. Katara thought over about running and how she hated it but she didn't hate it so much anymore, she realized that all the things that Aang said were true. She was happy that she got to be alone with him she saw more of his old 12 year self but more mature and a little different. She couldn't put a finger on it but there was something really different about him, something big even possibly life changing. Maybe Toph was right and that Aang wasn't a bad guy after all, just maybe she may…she was cut out of her thoughts as he spoke. "So how often do you want to do this?"

She thought about it for a moment "How about this same day, same time every week." He nodded.

"So where is one of your comments?"

"Hmm?" she said not really paying attention just staring at him.

"Like in the car yesterday"

"Oh hmm your right I haven't said one okay well were you just showing off for all the girls in track yesterday?" She said smiling.

"There she is!" he said as they both laughed but then Katara smiled devilishly.

"Catch me!" she said as she bolted off running

"Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed as he took off for her

She because running into a forest area until she couldn't hear him anymore, she took time the catch her breath. She smiled knowing that she won until she heard some rustling from a tree. She was momentarily scared thinking it was an animal and she was ready for an attack. But then Aang leaped from a tree pouncing on her gently as to not hurt her. He landed right on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"So I guess this means that I won this victory?" he said cockily

"Hey that's just because you were in the tree". They both laughed and instantly got quiet noticing the position they were in but nobody moved. The keep just starting into each other's eyes for a long time just feeling each other's slow breaths. Toph's words yesterday kept going though Katara's mind,"**You just have to face it that you like Twinkle Toes and he likes you!" **Then they kept inching their heads closer and closer knowing fully what was about to happen.

**Line Break **

Cliffhanger! Yeah I hate them too lol well you will eventually see what happened in Chapter 7! Reviews encourage me to write faster since I don't know when ill post the next chapter hopefully within a week. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

Thank you all for the reviews and I am close to 2,000 OMG I know right I am so happy! :D reviews make me happy and don't you want to make somebody happy haha just kidding but they do encourage me to write!

Disclaimer:

Me: I'm not saying it! Bryke: Say it. Me: *shakes head* Bryke: Say it, say it say it- Me: Fine! I don't own **Avatar: The Last Airbender** okay! Happy! Bryke: *nods*

Katara's POV

I could feel his cool breath against my skin making my head lean in more wanting to get more of it. I looked down at his lips for a moment I couldn't help but see how soft, smooth and warm they looked and I momentarily imagined how they would feel against mine. The logical part of my brain wanted to stop what was happening but it lost and I kept leaning slowly in. I actually wanted this. His lips were almost on mine barely grazing mine but then he instantly shot up quickly as if he had been burned. I could feel the confused look on my face, did he not want to kiss me? He looked down at his watch and looked down to the ground not meeting my eyes. "Class starts in an hour so we should get going" he said slowly still not meeting my eyes.

"Aang" I said quietly but he didn't reply and got up putting a hand towards me to help me up, staring off into the distance. I reluctantly took his hand and got up but he was still holding my hand longer than necessary. I think he noticed this because he instantly let go of my hand. It was weird when he held my hand it felt really…good? Also kind of like a zap or more like and electrical current it seemed like something you were read in books but it was true. He finally looked up at me and I was surprised to see that his face was completely unreadable which was weird because I could usually read him so easily but that was six years ago, I reminded myself.

"Um I have to go do something before class so I guess I will see you later?" He said more like a question than a statement. I cursed at how even his voice was unreadable and I wished that I could read his mind. I nodded and watched as he ran off towards his dorm room. I walked slowly to my dorm room surprised that I didn't bump into anyone or trip because my mind was in a whole other world.

"Hey! I was wondering if we could-"Suki started but I just huffed angrily and headed to my room. I could hear there talking voices behind me.

"What's the matter with Sweetness?"Toph asked. "Oh she was alone with Aang this morning." My eye twitched at his name but heart speed up at the same time. **How is that even possible?** I thought.

"Well we should give her space when she wants to talk she will" I heard Suki say. I was happy that nobody would bother me about this. I walked into my room slamming the door and cringed not realizing how much strength I put into closing it. I sat on my bed staring at the white plains of the wall just thinking about what happened. We almost kissed and I really wanted it I felt like I needed that kiss and it was so nice having his warm, muscular body up against mine but it didn't happen. Why didn't he kiss me? Is there something wrong with me? Who am I kidding he could get any girl that he wants that is much better and prettier than me. I still have a feeling that he wanted to kiss me though for some reason but it may just be what my mind wants to see. But then when he held his hand out to mine he kept holding in even when I got up like it wanted to be there.

I groaned this was all so confusing especially since there was no way to find out what he was thinking. If only I was able to look into his eyes then I was sure I would be able to see all of what he was feeling. But the thing that annoyed me the most was that I actually like him and not just for his looks. He was so nice to me even when I was a total bitch towards him. He also looked so carefree and happy today just enjoying life. He always knew how to have fun with the gang and was really funny too. He never got big headed or acknowledged all the flirting from the female population. I could go on a on about the things that I like so much about him. Any girl would easily fall for him including me, Katara the girl that wouldn't even recognize another boy's presence. But why did it have to be him and why did it have to be now? I don't know where the confidence came from but as soon as I see Aang I cam going to ask him what's up and if he doesn't like me then so be it.

**Line Break **

Azula's POV *shudders* lol

I finally got though the plan to him since I knew that waterbending peasant wouldn't believe just me so I had to get someone that she kind of trusted at least more than me. "Do you understand the plan?" I said for the tenth time, I wish I could do this alone because if you want something done right you have to do it yourself since there are only imbeciles in the world. Except for me of course and maybe my father.

"Yeah I got ya so I get my part of the deal." I rolled my eyes we have already gone through this.

"Yes but I don't even know why you would want that scum"

"Hey she's hot." I just scoffed

"If by hot you mean an annoying trying to act innocent slutty bitch that looks like a cross between a monkey's ass and a deformed elephant. Don't get me started about her ugly clothes or her long, stringy, greasy hair." He just rolled his eyes and ignored my comment. I went and sat down in my class early to talk to Ty Lee so I can ready my plan.

**Line Break **

Katara's POV

I was extremely happy humming to my favorite song which reminded me of how I hadn't sung in a while. "Hi" I said cheerily to Toph, Suki and Mai.

"Well why aren't you the peppy one today, total opposite of when you came in this morning." Toph said

"Yeah I just realized something." I said smiling like an idiot

"Kind of creepy" Toph said under her breath.

"Well I'm gonna head over to class so see you all later." With that I was out the door to head to my class. I still couldn't believe that I admitted to myself how much I like Aang my mind must be really happy right now, no more denial. Even if he didn't want me which I wouldn't blame him if he didn't things was still good. I actual felt like a regular human girl which I haven't felt in a while. I had to grow up so fast and deal with things other people didn't have to and all my emotions were blocked out. But this was a new emotion and it felt good. It just felt nice feeling really alive with like a normal person with a feeling that I never felt before. I went to sit in my seat for class, my mind was still on Aang. I still managed to take notes from the lecture, I have always been great at multitasking. Toph's words from yesterday kept going through my mind again

"**You just have to face it that you like Twinkle Toes and he likes you!"**I wasn't sure how true the last part was but I would never say anything against Toph. You never wanted to bet against Toph like ever. But Sokka always would to this day which would just end badly for him, I have no idea how Suki even deals with my brother even I could barely. He did have his really smart, serious moments like when he would try to comfort me about my mother but it was amazing how quickly he could go from that to the meat and sarcasm guy who cracks bad jokes. I did love that about him though, his ability to change at the appropriate times. Maybe that is how Suki deals with him he probably just acts a little different around her. Always knowing what is needed of him.

Hm **I guess you do learn something new every day** I mused. But instantly as it had been doing lately my mind wandered back off to Aang. Just thinking about him, daydreaming, thinking anything that has to do with him. It was really annoying but it would be harder to fight it so I just invited it I just loved feeling so alive for the first time in 6 years. Ah the number 6 that number I would always forever be stuck too especially when you put the word years after it which loves to show up in conversations. The long lecture was over and I looked down at my notes proud that I managed to get all my notes on the paper.

I was used to it though, during class my hand and part of my brain would just always transition to auto pilot. I began gathering up my stuff so I can place them in my bag so I could get home and finish that long dreaded research paper that was due tomorrow. But then that changed when Aang's name made its way to my ears.

**Line Break **

That's the end of the chapter and sorry it was so short just this week is so hectic I don't even want to think about all the tests, projects and homework that is due on Friday. I will make the next few chapters longer even if it kills me because I hate short chapters even know I have seen many shorter than this but still. But hey I still updated within a week didn't I? ***Hypnotizes readers into reviewing which helps author make better chapters***


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender but Christmas is coming up

**Bryke:** *shakes head*

Well it as worth a try maybe for my birthday…..? *sighs dreamily*

**Bryke**: *glare*

Okay fine I will never own Avatar…unfortunately

_**~Sorry for short chapters lately but I hope will you guys forgive me because they will get longer I promise ~**If somebody says this chapter is too short I am going to strangle them lol because I came home from a long say of school and lacrosse and rest for only an hour then wrote this chapter for I don't know how long all so it can be updated whiten a week :) **  
**_

All of chapter in Nobody's POV

As soon as Katara heard Aang's name Katara began putting things back into my bag extremely slowly. She saw from the corner of her eye that Azula was talking to Ty Lee. There were a few sniffles and some sobbing and she saw that Azula was crying. **Well that is not something that you see every day**. Katara thought. "So what exactly happened?" Ty Lee asked Azula in a comforting tone.

"Well you know that new kid Aang the one on the track team?" Ty Lee nodded and told her to go on. "Well he seemed so nice and all but I hope that a girl will never trust him again. Katara frowned slightly but still kept listening, intrigued. Azula broke out into sobs "Well yes so he seemed so nice and sweet, perfect and it didn't even seem like he wanted to be anymore than friends. But unfortunately I feel for his charm and we went on one date."

Azula swallowed down a few sobs and then began again. "And that night we had….sex and then that morning he just left. He didn't even speak to me again and the worst part is that I was a virgin." Ty Lee gasp and just held on to Azula trying to comfort her. Katara walked out of the room and pushed the door really loud so that it made a loud bang sound. She felt so many emotions at the moment and one of them was defiantly anger. But part of her mind was giving her reassurance that Azula was lying since she was the queen of lying but the way that she was crying and she just seemed so hurt it seemed like the truth. If only Katara saw Azula wipe away the fake tears from her eyes. "One down one to go" She said smiling evilly.

**Line Break **

Aang was currently sitting on the bleachers just thinking. Today was a beautiful day, nice and warm but with the perfect breeze. He thought back to the kiss him and Katara almost shared. He wanted to kiss her so badly, more than he wanted anything else in his life. But he couldn't he just couldn't bring her into his life, the life of the Avatar. He valued her too much to do that to her. She even said that she came to the university to escape problems not to have more and this would just cause more. He thought about how his life would have been without coming to this college and actually regretted coming. Yes he would have had a very lonely life just helping the world, going place to place but he was such a selfless person and would go the rest of his life that way if it meant that Katara would be happy.

All he wanted was for her to be happy.

He still wasn't sure why he felt so strongly about her, he defiantly knew that he liked her but is it possible that he could love her? He just brushed it off thinking that it was too early for him to love her but what if he did? He then noticed Ty Lee making her way to come over to talk to him. He hasn't seen her in years she was a really kind and bubbly girl so he didn't understand how a girl like her could be friends with someone like Azula. She went over and sat by him looking at the clouds.

"Today is a beautiful day isn't it." She said trying to start a conversation. He just simply nodded wanted her to get to the point. "Okay look I need to tell you something because I really don't want you to have to go through this." Aang sighed bracing himself for the bad news. "Well today at the end of class I overheard Katara talking to 2 other girls. She was talking about how she was going to totally win the dare. I didn't hear everything but the dare was about you and I remember one of the girls talking about what she would do after she got you in bed. And then I heard her laugh and say that it doesn't matter and that she would just ignore you afterwards."

Ty Lee said this all slowly and quietly refusing to meet Aang's eyes just looking around at random things. Aang just started at clouds, his mind slowly processing all this new information. He wished that it was all a dream that he could just wake up from this nightmare. He wished that Toph could have taught him how to see with his feet so he could see if she was lying. But it didn't seem like she was lying she showed no signs of lying and she looked really concerned just like a friend looking out for a friend. She was also known around the campus as a really trustful person. Aang really didn't know exactly how to feel at the moment he surely felt betrayed, angry, and sad but he just kind of felt numb. He couldn't believe that he actually liked Katara, she was just how he thought she was at the beginning of the year but worse. What he really couldn't believe was he that he almost kissed her and was so happy that he didn't.

"I have to go" he said lowly to Ty Lee and she just put her hand on his shoulder in sympathy. Aang walked down the bleachers and began walking towards the right. When he was out of sight Ty Lee instantly felt ashamed of herself. She could not believe that she actually helped Azula deceive these innocent people. She felt so much guilt and felt horrible this was not who she was. She walked up to a smirking Azula who was behind a tree.

"Haha we got them!" Azula said putting her hand out for a high five. Ty Lee just stood there staring at Azula and she pointed a finger at her.

"I hope you know that I am never helping you out again! I know I am a good liar but I hate to use it" Ty Lee said bitterly which was unusual for her kind self but that is what Azula did to her. Ty Lee then walked off leaving a confused Azula. **What is her problem?** Azula thought to herself.

**Line Break**

Katara began walking back to her dorm not really believing what she had just heard she honestly didn't know what to feel except for the obvious. "Katara" she heard her name being called and turned around. She saw a guy whose name she knew was Jet. She hadn't heard that much about him but he seemed nice enough.

"Hello" she said awkwardly not really knowing what to say to this stranger.

"Okay look" he said not beating around the bush. "I saw you overhearing what Azula said about Aang and I know you think Azula is a bad person and you may not trust her but she was telling the truth. I have talked to Aang before and that is all he thinks about women he just uses them and then throws them away. He acts innocent but he is just a player." Jet then looked down and the ground in remorse. "I admit I used to be like that but I realized how wrong it is. I hope you do believe me." He said with pleading eyes. "Because I don't want that happening to you". Katara's world instantly shot down before her eyes and she just stood there perfectly still like a statue, her mind going though the information again and again. She didn't even notice that Jet was currently hugging and comforting her. She leaned in more into the hug and hugged him back placing her head in the crook of his neck. At least there was one nice person that was true to her.

"Thank you" she whispered slowly before she began walking off. She was extremely angry more at herself than at Aang, any water near her would probably evaporate right now. She clenched her first tight, her knuckles going paler and paler the harder she clenched. She released it and winced and stared at the marks her fingernails left on her palm.

Azula showed up from her hiding spot behind the tree and walked towards Jet. They both hi-fived eachother smiling at their teamwork. "I'm defiantly in now" Jet said smirking, his eyes glued to Katara's butt as she walked. Then the both walked off pleased at what they had just done.

Katara and Jet hadn't noticed the grey eyed Airbender watching them as Jet hugged and comforted her and her letting him. **That almost kiss really didn't mean anything what Ty Lee was right** Aang though sadly to himself. He looked away after seeing their close moment and walked out the opposite direction of Katara. Both of them walked back to their dorms with a wide range emotions running though them.

**Line Break **

Katara walked back to her dorm slamming the door behind her. She really hated this mixture of rage, pain and depression she was feeling. She has wished so much as anything that Azula was lying to her but Jet confirmed that she wasn't. She walked into her room and went to her pillow repeatedly punching it hard. She hated Aang so much right now, how could he have done this to her? But he was so perfect she actually that she might of liked him maybe even a little more. But the thing she hated the most was that as much as she disliked him the feeling she felt about him would never go away. Why did it have to be him?

**Line Break **

Aang decided not to go to his dorm he really didn't feel like seeing anybody and he especially didn't feeling like putting on a joyful facade or have to explain why he looked so angry and depressed. He walked deep into the forest making sure not to leave any trails that he has been there. He walked for a long time to the deepest part of the woods, he did not want anybody to find him. He stumbled on a beautiful secluded spot. It had a small pond with a waterfall running through it. He looked around to try to find the water source and was surprised that he couldn't find one at least he couldn't see it. He was grateful for that since it meant that nobody could follow a water source to him.

This was defiantly the perfect spot for bending there weren't many trees close together around it which meant that he wouldn't burn anything when firebending. The ground was perfect for earthbending, not too long of grass to get in the way and last but not least the pond for waterbending.

He took his shirt off folding it and placing it on the ground. He began stretching his limbs since he hadn't practiced in a while and then did many sit-ups, crunches and pushups. He made sure to keep switching the styles between them doing regular push up and sit-ups, then wide pushups, reverse crunches, double crunches and tricep pushups. He also practiced his hand at one armed pushups making sure to pay extra attention to his weaker arm which was his left. He then did some pushups without using his hands only using airbending from his mouth which helped with his breathing control. It also helped with his reflexes having to know exactly when to blow the air on the ground before you feel on your face. He didn't know how long he did this but knew it was a long time since her felt his muscles burn.

**Well that's what you get for not practicing **He told himself. He then got up and began doing a long series of hot squats and fire-fist. After that he practiced his earthbending just taking rocks and practicing his shooting accuracy but he didn't do too much wanted to preserve this beautiful place. He then took his fingers and jabbed then quickly into the ground easily making a hole with his earthbending. He smiled remembering the first time he did this and his fingers just painfully smashed into the rock. Earthbending was the hardest thing for him to master since it was the opposite of the birth element which meant that water was the easiest. He bent some earth back into the holes not wanting to leave the mark his figures made into the dirt there.

He then walked over to the water and ran his fingers though it and was surprised by how warm it was he certainly wasn't expecting that, there must have been an underground spring here somewhere. He wiped up some sweat from his eyebrow and then he waterbent some of the water just moving it around in circles just concentrating on it not wanting to think about anything else. He then proceeded to do a few water whips and just doing basic moves like freezing the water and practicing taking water out from other sources like the air. He then stopped when waterbending made him think about a certain waterbender which defeated the reason why he came out here in the first place. He stopped bending the water and got on his air scoter but he immediately stopped when he saw that the sun would be setting soon. He put his shirt back on and looked around at his surroundings and made sure not to forget this place. It took him a while to walk back to his dorm room from his spot deep in the woods and by the time he made it back it was almost dark. He walked in being greeted by the hellos of Sokka and Zuko.

"Why are you all sweaty?" Sokka asked him. Aang then felt the back of his neck feeling the layer of sweat there, his dark hair sticking to it.

"I was just practicing my running" Aang lied smoothly. He then when to the bathroom to take a shower after his massive workout. After the shower he looked down the drain and wished that all of his troubles could go away down it just like the water.

**Line Break **

Katara finally got out of her room to get something to eat for dinner. She saw that the rest of the girls were all eating dinner on the couch and watching TV. "What's for dinner?" the dark skinned girl asked cringing slightly at how gloomy her own voice soundly.

"What's wrong with you?" Toph asked

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Katara yelled at the blind girl but immediately apologized after.

"Are you bipolar of something Katara? Your emotions have been everywhere the whole day and it's giving me a headache." Toph said not hiding the irritation in her voice. Katara smiled slightly.

"It must seem like it" She said realizing how she has gone from angry that she was going to train alone with Aang, to being happy at being alone with him, to being confused that he didn't kiss her but happy he almost did, all to be sad and angry again. Boy, this roller coaster of emotions was sure taking a toll on her. She just grabbed something small to eat not really having much of an appetitepa. After finishing her dinner she took a quick shower and got into bed. She wasted no time getting to sleep even know it was still early because you didn't have to deal with anything in your sleep you were just a peace with no problems in your sleep. She didn't know what to do about Aang and didn't even want to think about him right now. She official hated him now but unfortunately the big flaw in that was that she didn't hate him and she hated herself for that.

**Line Break **

_Again sorry for past short chapters but one word: School lol _

**I was planning on posting a huge like 6,000 chapter doing a little bit everyday to make up for shorter chapters but then I had so many test and I saw that today I had to post something since I like to post once a week and I had nothing so I just came back from school and wrote this so sorry if it's not that good and rushed. Beware next chapter will probably be a long one. I will try to update within a week or by next Friday or Saturday by the latest. Love you all and thanks for reading my story!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

_**All chapter is in 3**__**rd**__** person unless stated otherwise and sorry if its kinda confusing to read.**_**ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS LONG. **

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, it pains me so much to say so but I don't :[ I also don't own the song "Candy" _WARNING: Song is inappropriate ! _

Present time:

"This is beginning to get really annoying" Sokka said sighing. All of the gang except for Aang and Katara were currently sitting in a circle in the guy's dorm living room. Aang and Katara were currently at a track meet of which Katara was steadily becoming good at from practicing. It has been a little over two months since the day that Aang and Katara feel into the trap of Azula's plan. Everything about them has been different since then.

"I know it has been more than two months!" Toph said annoyed.

Suki nodded "And I thought that the first two weeks were bad!" She said sadly. The first two weeks after what had happened things were pretty dreary. Aang and Katara seemed very miserable, it even began to spread off towards the others. Everything was the same they would just to their classes do their work and them either vigorously practice their bending, running, or studying. After that they would just go to bed making sure that they were really tired so they had no time to think and just go straight to sleep. They kept themselves very introverted which was unusual for them especially for Aang. Even everyone else in the school didn't have to know them well to see that they have changed.

_**All bold are flashbacks! **_

_**The whole gang was in the girl's dorm room watching TV, laughing, cracking jokes and telling stories all except for Aang and Katara of course. Katara stared intently at the TV her lips pressed in a tight line not blinking often. She didn't really pay attention to what was on she just analyzed all the color's, movements and shapes on the screen. Aang was in a similar state just staring into space not wanting to look or think about the sapphire eyed girl a few bodies away from him. His face was blank and emotionless almost like a statue not wanting to show his feelings. The both smiled a small smile when they heard Sokka telling a funny story from their childhood. They thought over their memories being happy for just a moment but it quickly vanished. **_

"_**Aren't you going to eat?" Suki said while pointing at the pizza box on the coffee table. Aang gave a very slight "no" with his head. Katara just looked at Suki shaking her head in a similar notion as Aang.**_

"_**Katara are you-"before Suki could finish her statement Katara stopped her. Katara just simply looked into Suki's eyes then back down to the ground showing that she didn't want to talk. Suki shot her a look but decided not to question it anymore. Suki put her hand to her chin in a thinking manner, her eyes moving back and forth between Aang and Katara. **__Why are they both in this same state?__** She asked herself **__and it all began on the same exact day too._

"_**Okay well were going to the movies you guys can still come if you want" Toph said slowly. You didn't have to see to be able feel the emotion going on between the two. **_

"_**No thank you" Katara said her voice mirroring her emotions. She looked around and saw everyone giving her a look and she attempted a smile but failed miserably. Sokka gave her a concerned and pleading look caring deeply about his baby sister. Katara knew that this was taking a toll on Sokka and she didn't want him to feel this way since he already had to do it this before but at least it wasn't as bad as last time.**_

_**She got up and embraced her brother in a long, warm hug trying to reassure him. He smiled slightly but didn't really feel assured, if things got worse then he would have to talk with her and mess up the person that did this to his sister. She went back to sit down where she was before. All the others left except for Aang and Katara not noticing that they were currently alone.**_

_**Aang then snapped out of his trance and looked around noticing that everyone else was gone except from Katara and him. He got up and made his way to the front door, he put his hand on the doorknob and turned around which was a big mistake. Katara was staring at him, deep in thought and watching his every movement. **_

_**They locked eyes for a moment noticing the abnormal dullness that was in the other eyes but at that moment they didn't care. He tore his eyes off away quickly and turned the doorknob hastily making his way out the door. **_

This had been what it has been like in the beginning for two weeks even though it felt much longer. This behavior was gravely downing everyone else. But then after those two weeks a new emotion began bubbling over, anger. They channeled all there depression and turned it into pure anger. This was a time of many conflicts, snide comments and major bickering.

_**Katara quickly made her way to her biology class, she looked down at her watch and groaned**__. My alarm clock just had to not work today __**she thought. She looked up quickly at the sky noticing the storm clouds, this defiantly wasn't a good day. She made her way to her biology class noticing the word "lab" on the board. She looked around the room seeing that all the spots were taken, well she didn't mind not having a lab partner. "Miss please take a seat over near Aang" the teacher told her. She did a double take…WHAT! She could not and would not be his partner she just couldn't. **_

"_**Umm sir I don't think that is a good-"She instantly shut her mouth and began walking towards her seat when she saw the glare her teacher gave her. She sat down and positioned her seat as far away from him as the desk would allow. She concentrated hard on the teacher who was currently explaining the steps to the lab. She struggled with her eyes since they desperately wanted to look at him for a reason she didn't know why. She took a quick peek and saw that he was staring at her too. She quickly looked down and felt a blush come onto her face. **__Why am I blushing?__** She thought to herself **__maybe it's just hot in here.__** Everyone began their labs and Katara knew she would have to have some contact with Aang as much as she didn't want to. She turned slightly to him but didn't meet his eyes, she then looked at all the chemicals and tubes **__(yeah I know this isn't chemistry :P)__** and realized she had no idea what to do. She was only half paying attention. **_

"_**Okay so we need to mix two tablespoons of this into that" Aang said pointed to the vials of liquids. Katara's heart shot up for a moment at the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard it for a long time but it sounded different somehow, less alive. **_

"_**Umm I am not sure I thought it we had to put it into the other one" Katara said nonchalant. **_

"_**No…I was paying attention the whole time and I am pretty sure that I am right" He said. **_

_**She smiled she had to admit that she was a little happy that they were at least talking in some form. "No Aang I am pretty sure I am right" **_

_**He smiled "Well maybe if you were paying a little more attention than staring at me you would see that I am right."Katara blushed **_

"_**I was not staring at you!" She said beginning to get annoyed **_

"_**Mhmm." He said knowing clearly that she was **_

"_**And I am right by the way" She retorted **_

"_**Not to be mean but you aren't" he said reaching his hand out for the tube. She instantly grabbed it from his hand but he quickly grabbed it back. They both hand their hands on it pulling back to get the tube out of the other person's hand. **_

"_**I am right!" Katara yelled trying to get it out of his hand but he was just too strong. She stood up to plant her feet onto the ground to give her move power but Aang did the same thing. They were both pushing and pulling back trying to get it. **_

"_**No I am right!" Aang yelled back. They both kept fighting and yelling which was starting to get the attention of the class. Aang noticed this and instantly let go. This pushed Katara back making her fall on her butt and some of the chemical's spilled onto her. **_

"_**Chemical spill!" someone in the class screamed out**__. (Yeah I know they would really use goggles and aprons and stuff to prevent this but hey its fanfiction!)__** Katara was instantly grabbed and put under the safety shower. Large pools of water filled the classroom and by the time it stopped Katara was soaked from head to toe. **_

_**Aang's lips began turning up which resulted in laughter and Katara became really angry. They whole class exploded in chuckles of laughter. Katara's blood began to boil and she pointed at Aang. "You!" she seethed. His laugher instantly stopped but he still worse a smile on his face. **_

"_**What?" He asked her **_

_**She fumed "You did this on purpose!" **_

"_**What, no I didn't! You were the one that started everything!" **_

_**She scoffed and made her way out the door not even taking the time to waterbend the water off her body.**_

After what had happened Katara decided to begin a prank war with Aang and the fighting got worse. They would fight about everything even for stupid things like what shade of red her shirt was. The pranks and fighting was very childish especially for mature people like them but they both kind of enjoyed it in a way since they never really got to act that way.

_**It was a few days after the chemical spill incident in biology and Katara was sitting at her desk nearby Aang which became her permanent seat much to her dismay. She bit her lip trying not to smile for what was about to go down. Aang raised his hand. "Sir, may I use the restroom" Aang asked leaving when the teacher nodded. Katara smiled knowing that the stuff the she put in his drink was working. As soon as he was out of sight Katara grabbed Aang's messenger bag. She dug her hand in finding what she was looking for and she set everything up then put the phone back into his bag, making sure to put it at the very top. When he came back Katara tried to hold back her laughter. She then sent him the final text. Then a loud ringtone flared though the room. **_**She smiled knowing that it wouldn't stop until at least the first verse of the song ended.**_ (WARNING inappropriate song)_

_Damn, girl, youz a freak  
Give it to me, shes a beast  
Get her wet, watch it leak  
Runnin game but i dont speak  
Shake it fast, west to east  
Nasty talk, we in the sheets  
Shes a big girl, yeah i know  
give her when she curl her toes  
Get it girl, what you want?  
Say she like it from the front  
Dont be scared, pussy pop  
From the back and I wont stop  
Sit on top, she like to ride  
Pull ahead she clap thighs  
Like it when she make it dip  
Throw it back, its in the hips_!

_**Everyone turned to Aang knowing the ringtone was coming from Aang and his face turned bright red. Everyone began laughing, Katara laughing the loudest and Aang put two and two together knowing what had happened. **_

"_**Wow Aang I didn't know you were like that!" Katara said still laughing **_

_**Aang began to get angry "I didn't do this you know perfectly well that this was you!" Aang said pointing a finger a Katara. **_

_**She smiled "Maybe I did maybe I didn't" She said indifferently. "Let's just say this was payback from a few days ago" She said. **_

"_**What do you-"he then instantly remembered about the safety show incident "Oh that but that was an accident!" **_

"_**Sure it was!" She said her voice level rising, her hands began turning into tiny fist beside her. **_

"_**It was! Why I would do that to you on purpose!" **_

"_**Why wouldn't you that would be just like you!" Aang got extremely heated at that statement, he hated how she would always think things of him.**_

"_**Well that's just the problem Katara! You do not know me and things have changed the past 6 years!" **_

"_**Yes they have!" Katara said trying to hide the sadness in her voice. **_

"_**Katara! Aang!" The teacher scolded. That is when they both realized that they were fighting in the middle of class. **_

More and more fights and pranks were brought out during this time and it was beginning to get ridiculous. Everyone at school knew that they hated each other even though nobody knew why not even their close friends. Even when other people began pulling pranks of fighting they would tell them that they are being like Aang and Katara.

It was crazy.

But things took a different turn when Katara decided to change the game. She changed it to more of a who gives into who which just added another element to all the chaos.

**Aang was sitting on the couch listening to his ipod. He currently had it on shuffle, his fingers drumming to the beat as he ever so often hummed to the tune. Then he heard a noise of the front door opening and he instantly looked up and saw a very unlikely person to be there, Katara. He momentarily wondered how she got in but he just rose up an eyebrow in confusing earning a smile from Katara but her smile seemed to hold some mischief in it. **

**He was now really confused. **

"**May I help you?" Aang asked more as a question than a statement. She didn't say anything but she began walking towards him, all the sudden stopping. Her eyes taking fancy at the plush, blue rug on the floor, then she cleared her throat and began speaking. **

"**Oh I was just looking for Sokka" She said while her eyes glanced around the room knowing the answer to that question. **

"**He isn't here, neither is Zuko" Aang said slowly. He shifted in his seat slightly uncomfortable at the way Katara was staring him down. **

"**Oh" she replied simply, walking over and sitting next to him. This earned a very confused look from Aang they actually weren't pranking each other or having an argument. Would pigs start to fly? **

**Katara scooted closer to Aang so that they were just touching. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Aang asked her. Katara just giggled then answered his question. **

"**Nope" She said popping the P. Then she put her hand onto his thigh tracing slow, deep circles on it while leaning in closer. Aang could feel his heart began to quicken, what on earth was she doing? She leaned in to his ear her lips barely grazing it and spoke in a small whisper. **

"**Nothing that you can help with" she whispered softly. Then she pulled her head back and began putting her hand up his thigh. His face turned slightly red at how close Katara was to certain areas of his body and how close she was to him in general. **

"**Maybe you can help me with other things" She said seductively. She then straddled his waist and put her arms around his neck. She began leaning in closer, her lips just barely grazing his left cheek, making their journey towards his lips. The almost made it to his lips all she would have to do is lean in just a little more…. Then she instantly jerked her body up and slowly walked to the door. She opened in and held onto the door frame while turning around to speak. **

"**See you tomorrow" She said smiling devilishly. She walked out almost closing the door but turned around to say one final statement. "Oh and by the way I still hate you" She said before exiting. **

**Aang was stunned, so that was just all part of their little game! Well if she wanted to play then he would show her how good of a player he was. **

**Line Break **

**Katara was walking into the entrance of the library at a steady pace. She groaned at her long report that was due in a few days, it was defiantly time to hit the books. She looked at all the long aisles of books that were there. This place did have a very good library selection, she was sure she would find what she needed to check out and leave quickly. She walked to one of the aisles on right and used her index finger to skim though the books. **_Ah ha! _**She thought when she found the right one **Perfect! **She grabbed the book off the shelf and began making her way to check it out, until she saw Aang. He was sitting alone at one of the many tables I the library. He had a big book opened up and she watched his eyes skimmed the words on the page before he gracefully and gently turned it to read the next one. She wondered why she would always watch him so intently, he was just so interesting. **

"**You can stop staring at me now" He said to her as he closed his book. Her face began to heat up and she knew that she must have been scarlet right now. How did he know!**

"**I was not!" She shot back while her eyes looked quickly around the room not wanting to meet his. **

**He just smiled and gave her look to show that he didn't believe her. **

"**Oh you better get that smirk off your pretty little face!" She replied then she covered her mouth realizing what she said. **

"**Hm so you think my face is pretty?" He said, his face showing extreme satisfaction **

**Katara felt herself begin to get very irritated "Fuck you!" she seethed in clenched teeth. She quickly closed her mouth and looked around glad that nobody heard her. **

"**You'd love that wouldn't you" Aang said angrily remembering her little bet **

**Katara ran her hands though her hair in exasperation, she didn't say anything since she didn't want to go off on him right here. She walked back until she felt her back hit something that was the wall. Aang began walked closer to her and he put his hands on both sides of her shoulders pinning her to the wall. Katara's heart leaped at how close he was to her, she hated the wonderful effect he had on her. **

**Aang's face softened "You know you can just give into your feelings." Aang began leaning in closer to her, his muscular build was now fully pressed up against Katara's and it was making her go crazy. He kept slowing leaning in closer and she felt her lips itching to kiss him. She could feel his cool breath on her face and the comfortable warmth coming from his body. She felt the deep, steady breath of his, it was just all heaven. She leaned in more desperately wanted to kiss him, she wanted to so badly but then he pulled away. He grabbed his book and swiftly made his way out the door of the library with a smile on his face. Katara could not believe she fell for that and she couldn't believe how badly she wanted it. **

_Dammit! __**She cursed in her mind. **_

**Line Break**

Then another component was added to everything.

Jealously

They currently happened to get into a double date. Katara with Jet and Aang with On Ji, Katara did think Jet was a nice guy and was glad that he comforted her though everything that was happening but she did admit that she wanted to make Aang jealous. Aang didn't even know how they got into this situation it just happened and On Ji was a nice girl so he didn't mind but his stomach turned when he tried to imagine Katara going on a date with someone else.

**Line Break **

Present time:

Everyone kept talking about how annoying Aang and Katara were being.

"I swear I'm gonna go insane if the pull one more prank again!" Zuko said infuriated

"Well I swear my heads gonna explode if they have one more argument." Mai admitted, rubbing her temples

"Yeah! We have to do something before we all go crazy!" Toph added exasperated. Toph began thinking of a way to get them to be friends again. "Oh I got it!" She exclaimed happily, she then proceeded to explain her plan to the others.

"Kind of cliché but it will work!" Sokka remarked joyfully

"Hopefully it will work because I can't take much of this anymore" Suki said. Then the front door opened and Aang walked through the door, coming back from a long practice.

"What are you all doing here?" He questioned suspiciously

"Ummm nothing just hanging out" Sokka said stuttering. Toph punched him hard in the arm and mumbled on how he couldn't keep a secret for his life.

"Were just hear hanging out were not allowed to do that?" Toph responded. Aang just nodded and let everything go and he made his way towards his room.

"Okay well were going to go" Suki told everyone

Sokka nodded "So when are we doing the plan?"

Toph began thinking "How about tomorrow afternoon since there going on their double date tonight?"

Sokka grimaced "I don't like that Jet kid but okay well do it tomorrow"

With that last statement everyone then went back to their regular business.

**Line Break**

Aang's POV

I stared at my closet trying to find something to wear for my date. I glanced at the clock on my night stand and noted that I had about 30 minutes. I still couldn't believe that I was going on a double date with Katara and Jet, I never liked that boy there was just something about him. These past two months have been hard for Katara and I, but I do admit that everything was pretty fun other then the hating each other part. But that was the problem, I did not hate her and I never could. No matter what we did to each other I always still really liked her and nothing would change that. But it was easier to hate then to love.

**Like Break **

**Nobody POV **

"_This double date was going horribly wrong"_ Aang thought. Maybe it was the fact that the date happened to be a hour delayed, or maybe it was the fact that the first restaurant they went just happened to catch on fire. Yeah it was something that you would see in a movie but nope it happened to them. Aang groaned as he looked at the menu, was there any dish that didn't have meat! He just decided to get some water and eat later. Something about this date was really getting on his nerves but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he looked at Katara's midnight blue dress. She looked so beautiful tonight, the dress etched into her curves marvelously and really showed off her lean body. Her hair fell perfectly to place in nice ringlets that really framed her face. But why did that dress have to be so low cut! He hated the way that Jet kept eyeing her as if she was a piece of meat or something. He did feel kind of bad about his thoughts since he was on this date with On Ji. She was a very kind girl with a wonderful personality and she was very pretty too. But she wasn't anything compared to Katara's beauty and personality.

"Excuse me I have to go to the restroom" On Ji said

"I'll come with you" Katara offered, she then giggled and whispered something in Jet's ear causing him to smile. She then proceeded to glide her hand on the length of his arm before walking away. Aang was clenching his fist in a tight ball and was surprised that the table was still intact.

**In the bathroom Katara's POV **

I walked into the women's bath room with On Ji. I couldn't explain it but I felt a weird felling towards her for some reason I did not like her, I did not know why because she was a very nice girl. Then images of Aang popped up into my head about On Ji and him flirting with each other. They seemed like such a great couple you wouldn't even have known that this was their first date. I felt my teeth instantly gnash together, was I jealous? _"I am not jealous!"_ I told to myself there was no reason to be I didn't like him or anything. Instead of continuing this mental battle I attempted to start a conversation with On Ji.

"Sooo, when did you and Aang meet?" I asked her seeing her fix her hair in the mirror. She was extremely gorgeous but also very kind and smart, no wonder why Aang was so interested in her. This though saddened me and I had to remind myself that I was on a date with Jet!

"Oh I met him at the library once" She told me smiling. The mention of the library made butterflies flutter in my stomach at what happened there, the way he kept leaning in closer…..our bodies so close to each other. I instantly snapped out of it, what the hell was wrong with me! I deeply hated him and nothing would ever change that, he is just a player and I deeply hated them.

"Cool" I replied to On Ji about how they met, I didn't really know what else to say with the tornado of emotions coursing through me.

"I know right!" She gushed happily "He is such a great guy, he is sweet, caring, funny and not to mention handsome! I am so happy that he asked me out! One day while we were…." I began to drone out what she was saying, this was something that I really didn't want to hear.

**Jet and Aang: Aang's POV **

Jet and I sat there in silence while waiting for the girls to return. I didn't really know what to say to him since the girls were taking a pretty long time in there.

"So, you and On Ji" Jet said

"Yup" I wasn't sure exactly what to say

"So after this you guys are gonna go have some fun, if you get what I mean?" He said smirking. I felt disgusted by him, Jet was one of the biggest players at the school and I hated that.

"No" I said firmly feeling the anger in my voice

"Woah no need to get angry" He said putting his arms up in defeat. I just scowled at him. "I defiantly know what I would do if I were you, I mean come on man! All the girls at this campus are so into you even Azula who doesn't take shit from anybody." The mention on Azula make my stomach turn she has been really close to me lately and trying to get me to go out with her for the past few months. But what Jet said was really getting to me and pricking my nerves. "Yeah you should just do what I do just do what I do, just sleep with different people, one after another, no need for commitment. Some of these girls are so damn clueless and easy, but every once in a while I do like a chase." I could feel my anger rising in me and every nerve being pluck as he spoke each word. How could he even think of doing that to people! My whole body was rigid, both on my hands where clenched into fist and my teeth were pressed down so hard I thought my jaw would break. Where there guys really like this!

"I mean why buy the cow when I can get the milk for free and from many different cows….I defiantly know what I am going to do to Katara tonight….all night" He said putting his hand up for a high five. What he said about Katara struck the last nerve in and my anger consumed me. Instead of high fiving him I slammed his hand hard on the table.

"Now, you listen to me, you won't do anything to Katara you hear that. I actually almost fell sorry for you and for all the women that had to suffer from you." I said menacingly

Once I thought that I got the point across I regained my composure and tried to calm myself down. How could he think that Katara would have sex with him? She isn't like that, but then I thought about the bet and wasn't so sure anymore. The girls came back and took their seats, I looked down at my watch and saw that it was getting late. I saw Jet whisper something into Katara's ear and saw her nod her head slightly.

"We are going to leave, it's getting late" Jet said as he began to get up. Katara followed his lead and opened up her purse to get money out.

I put my hand up to stop her "No it's alright, I got it" I told her. Our eyes locked for a moment and she smiled a little awkwardly which I think was a thank you. After they left I paid for the meal and walked On Ji home.

"Goodnight" I told her as she began to walk into her dorm

"This was really fun, I hope we can do this again sometime" She said smiling. "Goodnight" she said as she lightly kissed me on the cheek causing my face to color slightly. She was a very nice person and I did like her but more as a friend. She then closed the door and I began to walk to my dorm room.

**Nobody's POV **

Katara and Jet began walking back to what she thought was him dropping her off to her dorm. "Where are we going?" She asked suspiciously.

"To my dorm…don't worry there is nobody there tonight" He said winking. She was instantly disgusted…so that is all he wanted. He wrapped his arm around how and brought her to him tightly. She harshly pushed him away.

"No, I am not going with you" she said strongly

His face contorted "Why baby?" He said grabbing her again. She pushed him away and slapped him hard against his face angry that he did not understand that her answer was no.

"I am not your baby!" She said her voice level rising "I am going home and I never wasn't to see you again, you repulse me."

This was getting him very annoyed and infuriated. He grabbed her harshly and she tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong for her. "We are going back to my dorm, okay?" He said in a low voice. Katara instantly became frightened and tried hard to get out of his grasp. He began to try to kiss her but she kept moving her face so he couldn't. This angered him and his grip on her got tighter causing her to yelp in pain.

"Let me go! You don't want to do something you will regret!"

He just smirked "Trust me I won't regret this". She began to panic more especially when she saw the lust in his eyes, he really wasn't letting himself think.

"Stop! Please just let me go! Someone Help!" She screamed. Was there anyone out today? She tried to scream louder but Jet covered her mouth. This was all going so wrong she thought. She was petrified that he was going to have his way with her and she was fresh tears threatening to pool over.

"Stop it Jet! She said to leave her alone!" Katara heard a voice sharply say and she knew who that voice was. She was instantly relived when she saw Aang come to her rescue. When Aang saw what Jet was doing to Katara he was instantly enraged and furious. He felt his blood boil at the sight and his stomach lurch in repulsion. His knuckles were white from clenching them hard into fist at his sides. He usually didn't let his anger get to him and only used violence when he really needed to but this was different.

This was Katara.

He grabbed Jet of off Katara and pushed him onto the ground harshly. Jet got up from the ground and began throwing punches at Aang as hard as he could but Aang kept blocking all of them. Jet then tried to kick him but Aang just grabbed his leg and pushed it causing him to stumble over. Jet kept trying to attack but nothing was working and he began to get frustrated.

"This fight is over Jet!" Aang said his voice hoarse from anger. Aang then walked to Katara's aid but Jet still wasn't done with him. Jet tried to make Aang fall by swiping his foot under his leg but Aang did a small flip and got to his feet quickly. Aang decided that Jet wasn't stopping until he made him stop. Aang then turned around and gave a powerful punch square in Jet's face.

"This is over, I better not see you within a mile of Katara or any other girl for that matter or this encounter will be a lot worse." Aang said through gritted teeth. His eyes glowed in anger and his voice was so full of danger and venom that Jet almost peed in his pants. Jet quickly got up and began running in a random direction covering his face. When he was gone Aang instantly went to check on Katara.

She was paralyzed and frozen in place, she wasn't even sure if she blinked. She couldn't believe what just happened. She defiantly was extremely grateful that he came. But never in the years that she had known him saw him that angry, she swore she could feel slight tremors in the ground symbolizing his anger. She also has never seen him look so powerful, she knew that he was a master Airbender but this was different. Jet didn't even touch him and it seemed almost as easy as breathing for Aang to block all his attacks and fight back.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked her his voice now calm and soothing. She wasn't sure if she could find her voice right then so she just nodded. She looked into his grey orbs which held concern. Despite the past months of dislike for each other she was really grateful for him right now and was touched at his concern for her.

"I am fine" She said her voice monotone but strangely content even with everything that just happened.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Aang asked her

"No thanks I will be fine"

He nodded and she began walking back to her dorm but then she turned around. "Thank you" She whispered.

"Anytime" He replied

She began walking back and she turned around one more time seeing that he wasn't there. But she didn't know that he was following her. He knew it was wrong to follow her but Jet was still somewhere out there and he wanted to make sure that she was safe. Once she was safe Aang began walking towards his dorm room. He looked down at his watch seeing how late it was.

What a night.

**Line Break **

It has been about two weeks since that horrific encounter. Oddly enough everything was back to normal, or was assumed normal. Aang and Katara still treated each other exactly the same as they had before.

"Katara, I need to get a book for one of my school projects" Toph told her

"And…?" Katara replied not sure what this meant

"I need you to come with me" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the work

"But…..you can't even read books….?"

"So ill get someone to read it to me" Toph defended

"Fine" Katara said reluctantly.

**Line Break **

This defiantly wasn't the way to the library, this was a random hallway.

"Umm Toph where are we?" Katara questioned. Toph didn't say anything but then instantly grab her and shoved her into an unknown room. She was very confused and looked around wondering what just happened. It was a small closet and she saw the most unexpected person to be there….Aang.

"Toph! What's going on let us out!" Katara yelled while banging on the door

"You guys have been so damn annoying the past few months with your stupid pranks and fighting so you better fix it now. I will come back when I feel like it." Toph told her "Oh, and you better not think about getting out of there because I will know and then I will stay in there with you until you make up" she added.

Katara groaned, the last thing she wanted was to be confined in a small area with….him. "Toph! Just let us out!" She kept repeating while still banging on the door.

"It's no use, she is already gone" Katara heard a familiar voice say but she just ignored him and kept fiddling with the door knob trying to get it open. But all her attempts failed and she just sunk down to ground. Aang followed her lead and sat down in the small closet but they were both as far away from each other as they could be.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Katara asked him sharply. He physically winced a little bit at the sharpness of her voice.

He shook his head "Of course not, did you have anything to do with this?"

Anger filled her voice as she snapped at him "No! Why the hell would I want to be locked in a space with you I rather jump off a cliff!"

Her anger began to rub off on him "Likewise" He said his voice hard

But she wasn't doesn't yet "Don't flatter yourself! I wouldn't do this on purpose…."

"Katara" He said trying to get her to stop

"You know how much I hate you…"She continued on

"Katara" He said a little bit firmer

"With your big ego and all the girls you talk to, I hate players and….."

"Katara" He said irritation clear in his voice

"I mean why would you think that I would fall for it…"

"KATARA!" He yelled wanting her to stop. She instantly stopped and blinking a few times in confusion but decided to stay quite. She hadn't realized she was ranting. "This space is too small for us to be fighting right now so let's just calm down since we have no idea when we're getting out of here."

**Line Break **

"How long has it been?" She wondered. They had been sitting in silence for a long time but things were beginning to get antsy, there just wasn't anything to do to pass the time.

Aang looked down at his watch frowning "About an hour and a half"

She sighed, it defiantly felt much longer. She hated Toph for doing this to her, she wished that she could just get out of here.

"Why don't we do something to pass that time?" He offered

Katara lifted up an eyebrow "Like what?"

Aang looked around the room trying to think of something "Umm what about….twenty questions?"

"Sure, you go first" She said glad to somehow pass time.

They took the time to ask random questions back and forth. They asked normal ones like favorite color, favorite band, favorite food and animals. Also other random stuff was shared like things about school and life. They got to learn some new information about each other like who taught them their bending. Aang of course just stuck to his Airbending but it made him feel guilty that he had to lie to her.

But he then decided to be risky and asked her a question that flipped the whole conversation around.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked quietly

This really struck a nerve in Katara and she wasn't sure what to say. "I don't" She said

She saw the confusion on his face and decided to elaborate. "I don't hate you it may seem like I do and I do say it but I really don't mean it. I have known this for a while but have always been in denial." She was surprised when she said that because she hadn't even admitted that to herself.

"Then why all of these months of hate?" He questioned

"Well it's because of what you did…"

He felt a bad feeling in his stomach "What exactly did I do?"

She really didn't want to say out loud for some reason, like it would really be true if she did. "Well I heard what you did to girls….like Azula, how you umm just use them to sleep with…"

Aang was shocked, how could she think that! He then thought back to Jet and what he told him and didn't blame Katara for hating him if she thought he was like that. "Katara, I have never done that ever! I would never do that to a girl, that is just cruel!" Katara felt bad that she believed Azula, she knew that she shouldn't have but she was so convincing, but when she looked into Aang's eyes there wasn't any way she couldn't believe him.

"I am truly sorry Aang…I knew I shouldn't have believed her." Aang accepted the apology at the misunderstanding.

"You know Azula has been really close to me lately, she tried to get me to go out with her before but I refused." He mused "Wait, what day did you hear what Azula said about me?"

She thought back for a second "It was a Tuesday, about two and a half or three months ago."

"That's the day the Ty Lee came to talk to me! She um, told me that you had a bet if you could umm….sleep with me and that would dump me later" He said awkwardly, his cheeks tinted red.

Katara began to blush too "I would never do that to you Aang" She said seriously. The both thought for a moment at the rumors they heard and something clicked in both of their heads.

"Azula!" They said at the same time

"I cannot believe that…ughh! How could she do this to people" Katara said in disgust. Aang nodded in agreement, so they have been fighting for months for absolutely no reason and when they both were beginning to be friends again. But another big question was still on his mind.

"So we have that deal figured out but I am still wondering about something….." He paused and looked up at her wondering if he should continue, he continued when he saw the small nod she gave him. "But what happened at the beginning of the year and everything over the years."

A strong hurricane of emotions went through her, this was something that she really didn't want to discuss but she knew she couldn't hide it forever. She regained her composure before she answered him but she could already feel the sting of tears in her eyes but she dared not to let them out

"You….you stopped caring" She said as her voice cracked "Everything was perfect or as perfect as it could be…..but then you…you just stopped contacting me. I thought something had happened to you! But then….I found out from Gyatso that you were fine. The worst part is that my….my mo-, my mother got murdered soon after!" She closed her eyes while saying this and felt a rush of emotions course though her.

Aang was stunned and had no idea what to say. He instantly felt extremely miserable and guilty that she felt this way. How could she ever think that he didn't care? He always cared and never stopped caring. What was really startling and saddening was about Katara's mother. He couldn't believe that was dead and not just dead but murdered…..she was such a kind person and he didn't know what messed up person could do that. He felt guilty, like if he hadn't left all of this wouldn't have happened. But there was something that was really confusing about all of this.

"Katara…..I am so sorry about everything, but I never have and never will stop caring for you. I am so sorry about your mother, I know how you feel" He said solemnly

"How could you possibly know how I feel!" She hated when people tried to act like they knew how she felt.

Aang completely understood why she would get angry at his statement. "Because, my family is dead….that's why Gyatso couldn't have possibly sent you a message about me" He told her gravely.

"Gosh Aang, I am so sorry, I didn't know…if I did then…" She felt really shallow and mean because how she treated him the last few months especially when something this dreadful happened to him. She remembered all that pain she felt for her mother and she couldn't possible think for that to happen with any other person in her family.

"No, its okay but the same thing that happened to you happened to me….you just stopped contacting me, only difference is your father told me that you were fine…" Aang sat deep in thought but then realization hit his face, Katara wanted to ask him what he discovered but she decided to find out later.

Both of them were very shocked and confused. So all of this time they could have been friends? Instead of fighting and hating each other they could have been laughing and hanging out with each other just like old times. All this time that they have lost….they both knew just how important time was and not to waste it.

Instead of saying what they were thinking they just stared into each other's eyes showing what they were thinking. They both were a lot closer to each other than they were when they first got stuck in there.

"So….does this mean that we are umm friends?" Katara asked in a hopeful tone

"Defiantly" He said smiling. Katara smiled back at him a big smile that she hasn't probably smiled in years. They both felt an extreme joy that they hadn't felt since they separated six years ago. They both looked up at the door when they heard the doorknob being fiddled with and saw Toph open the door.

"Thank Goodness!" Katara exclaimed!

"Yeah we have in here for hours" Aang added. Toph just shrug and told them that she was busy but they were both too happy to be angry.

"What's with all the happiness? It's making me sick to my stomach? And I though you guys hating each other was bad." Toph said smirking

**Line Break **

End of chapter 9!

I am not sure if people are interested in this story anymore because of lack of updates but I guess I will find out from the reviews.

Hooray for this long chapter! I am so sorry for not updating for like….4 months I feel so bad! Sorry for spelling mistakes and stuff but my internet is acting weird and I had to post this chapter quickly because the internet will work for like 5 minutes then stop. This is easily my longest chapter!


End file.
